Taking Turns
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: This started out as just a two-shot lemon, but now I wanna add more mini stories to them about these three cuties. But it still has the "taking turns" aspect with Flippy and Fliqpy and Flaky. I am open to mini story suggestions! Flippy/Fliqpy x Flaky Contains Lemons; Tiny bits of plot, too! DON'T FLAME MEEEEEE! HTF BELONGS TO MONDOMEDIA
1. Our First Time

So apparently I have found a lot of two-shot lemons featuring Flippy and Flaky. Oh, and let's not forget Fliqpy. Though the ones I've read refer to him as "Evil". Well, not me. His name is Fliqpy, not Evil. But I usually let that slide because I love the lemons I read.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ahem, anyway, I just thought I'd give you a two parter with two lemons. Please note this is not really pertaining to anything, but it is having splashes of characteristics that are found in my HTF AU.

Really I just wanted an excuse to join the crowd! Heheh...

Of course, Flippy gets his turn first. He had Flaky first, he is older than Fliqpy, and it is originally his body.

But he will give his alter-ego a go as well!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Our First Time

"Okay, well, I'll make sure to tell you how the first week goes." the red porcupine said, fidgeting with her white dress she was wearing.

"Remember, leave NOTHING out! I want to know every little detail of your first week with the boys. Hehe, even the dirty bits." the girl over the phone instructed, throwing in a perverted remark at the end.

Flaky felt her cheeks heat up and she glanced over at her new husband who was paying attention to the road ahead of them. He had a wide smile on his face and he was also dressed very nicely. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a red bowtie. Of course, he couldn't part from his father's beret that he currently wore. Underneath that beret was a bundle of fluffy, dark lime green hair that Flaky wanted to see.

Of course she thought he looked charming no matter what, but she also loved to see his hair. It was so fluffy and soft, and it added more charm to his looks. But she knew Flippy wore his beret more often. He claimed it made him feel like his dad was close to him no matter what.

"Well, I don't think we'll be, er, "doing anything" in just the first week, Giggles…" Flaky answered as quietly as possible.

"Oh come on! You guys dated for 3 years and never did anything; stop putting it off!" Giggles retorted.

Flaky twisted one of her quills around nervously, trying to control her blush.

"B-But Giggles…" she whispered sheepishly.

"Hmp, well I certainly hope you're prepared for when Flippy scoops you up and makes his moves onto you!" the pink chipmunk teased.

Flaky squealed and screwed her eyes shut.

"No! F-Flippy's not like that! He wouldn't do that!" she panicked, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't do what?"

Flaky's big black eyes shot open and she looked over at Flippy who was looking over at her with a confused expression. The red porcupine blushed and her pupils shrunk in embarrassment. Just how much did the war vet hear?

"Um, oh, n-n-n-nothing, Flippy! G-Giggles is just being d-d-dumb!" Flaky insisted, hanging up the phone and throwing it in the backseat.

Flippy stared blankly at his newlywed and smirked smugly.

"Or is she predicting the future?" the green bear hummed.

Flaky gasped and her non-visible ears twitched. She wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing what she thought she was hearing.

"Um, h-huh?" she meekly whimpered.

Flippy smiled warmly and leaned over to the other seat so his face was inches away from Flaky's. The red porcupine blushed from ear-to-ear, even though her ears weren't visible, and her heartbeat picked up tenfolds.

"U-Um… Flippy?" she stuttered meekly.

She was trying not to smile, too. As embarrassed as she was, she also loved her handsome new husband. He had such a charming smile and his eyes were bold yet very full of light and love. She also knew that her husband's alter ego was watching her through Flippy's eyes.

His alter-ego's name was Fliqpy.

And he too had a charming smile. Though, his was a bit more smug and artful and his golden eyes were either intense or holding a childish glint in them. And when he was in control, Flippy was the one looking from behind his eyes.

Flippy closed the space between them and kissed his bride. Flaky sighed in bliss as she returned the soft kiss. After a moment or two, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Flippy…" Flaky panted for breath lightly.

"Don't worry, Flakes, I'll treat you gently." the green veteran cooed with a wink.

A blush ran across Flaky's face, but before she could question Flippy, he opened the door of his hummer and stepped out. Flaky was confused, but then looked up to see they were now at Flippy's house. She was so distracted by her phone call with Giggles that she didn't notice they were already home.

Starting tonight, this would be her new home. She would be living here with her husband and his other half. Every morning when she woke up, he'd be there next to her in the bed. Every night when she ate dinner, he'd be there to eat with her. And when she went to bed, he'd be there to lay down next to her.

Her new life was starting now.

Flippy opened the passenger side door and offered his strong but soft hand to Flaky. She shakily took it and allowed the gentlemanly critter to help her down. As her dress shoes made contact with the green grass, she nervously laughed.

"Shall we go inside, m'lady?" Flippy asked, giving her one of his charming smiles.

Flaky lowered her head and blushed more.

"S-Stop it… It's e-embarrassing…" the porcupine girl pleaded sheepishly.

Flippy parted his green lips before giving a devilish smirk. Flaky didn't notice until she was tripped and scooped up into the arms of Flippy. She gasped and her heart fluttered like a butterfly. She looked up at Flippy, shocked and embarrassed at his romantic move. He beamed down at her lovingly before bringing her face up closer to his. Instead of kissing her though, he just lightly bumped his forehead to hers.

When he pulled away, Flaky was left in awe and she still had the baby pink colour stuck to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. She was just so speechless.

"I love you, Flaky. I have always loved and wanted you. Ever since kindergarten, I felt like you were more than my friend. And despite our troubles-he started walking towards his house with her-you managed to come back."

Flippy continued to feed her honeyed and sugared words as he stopped in front of the front door of his log shaped house. He set Flaky down on her feet but his hand quickly returned to cradle hers. He opened the front door. The inside of the house was dark and one could barely see anything on the inside.

"Flippy, I-"

But Flaky was cut off as Flippy stepped inside first and switched the light on. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner that read: "Welcome Home, Flaky!" in green paint. The red girl gasped and her big eyes widened in shock. Flippy ran out into the center of the room and spread his arms out wide, giving a cheerful smile.

"Eh? Eh? Pretty good, right? What do ya think, Flakes?" he asked eagerly.

Flaky placed her red hand to her chest and held the spot where her heart was slamming mercilessly in its place. She was still absolutely speechless. As if the wedding with the dances and good times weren't magical enough, now he was welcoming her in with a banner and everything? What was next?

All of this eventfulness brought thick tears to her eyes that she could no longer hold back. She laughed and sobbed happily and wiped her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness… Flippy!" the red girl sobbed happily more.

She ran over to her husband and tackled him to the ground in an embrace. Flippy's black eyes widened and he blinked in surprise. But he then chuckled and buried his fingers in the back of Flaky's dandruff emblazoned quills, being careful not to prick himself on the sharp objects. Though even if he did, he wouldn't care; he loved Flaky so much. He loved her so much that he would endure any kind of pain just for her, and he has.

" _Geez, Flakes sure is excited. Maybe that banner wasn't too much after all, huh, Flips?"_

As Flippy heard his familiar alter-ego's voice in the back of his head, he smiled.

' _Told you! And for a second I almost didn't make it, much less put it up.'_ Flippy mentally replied.

Fliqpy nodded and sighed happily as he also felt the warmth of Flippy and Flaky's hug spread to him as well. He could also feel his and Flippy's connected hearts beat in time with each other. Over the years, the two had become more synchronized with each other. Now their hearts were connected, and as such, when one of them got a heart flutter, the other also got it.

" _Well, you better get up off the floor, lover boy. You have a big night ahead of you still."_ Fliqpy continued.

Flippy nodded lightly.

' _Sure, and hey. Do you want out before the night is over?'_ he asked his doppleganger.

" _Nah, that's okay. It's your night tonight, Flippy. Go ahead and spend your time with Flaky! Besides, I already got to dance with her tonight."_

Flippy chuckled silently at his other half's kindness; a trait he wished that he had even in the past.

The bear helped Flaky stand up and then he kissed her forehead tenderly. Flaky smiled at him, but then her smile dropped and she shied away from him. She appeared to be a bit sad. This caught Flippy's attention and he peeked around her head to see her looking down with a contemplative face.

"Flakes? What's the matter?" the green bear veteran asked.

The red girl sighed and rubbed her arm shyly. She closed her big black eyes and snuggled her head into her shoulders.

"It's just… Are you sure you want… me? I love you Flippy, but… I'm not the e-easiest girl to work with. I'm sh-shy and timid, and…"

Flaky trailed off as her cheek was cradled by Flippy's gentle paw and her head was turned towards him. She stared into his handsome black eyes with a blush on her cheeks. She watched as he lips curved into a smirk. This smirk was different from the usual warm smile she had seen in him, and it made her a bit frightened of what he was going to do next. Whatever that was, anyway.

"Oh Flaky… Of course I want you…" Flippy assured her.

He looked behind him to see his transparent alter-ego looking at them solemnly. Flippy smiled and nodded. He then turned back to face his wife.

" _We_ want you. We really do. So don't you worry about anything, Flakes, sweetie. You're gonna be a great wife." Flippy assured her, grabbing her into a strong hug.

Flaky sighed with bliss and accepted his loving hug. She could feel the muscles in his arms even through his tuxedo. What Flippy said next, caught her off guard completely.

"And you'll also be a great mom…"

The red girl gasped and her heartspace filled with an airy sensation. Just what was Flippy doing? Before she could oppose, she was scooped up into Flippy's arms yet again. She yelped and started to shiver and shudder. Flippy smirked at her and started carrying her to his bedroom. No, now it was hers too…

As Fliqpy watched his other side carry Flaky to the bedroom, he squinted his eyes and smiled smugly.

"I hope I can get a turn as well…" he said, leaning his transparent body against the wall.

Meanwhile…

Flippy swung the door open and carried Flaky inside. The room was slightly dark, but Flaky could still feel Flippy's black eyes watching her intently. She shivered and shuddered; why was Flippy bringing her here? What was he going to do?

'W-Was Giggles right?' she thought, gulping.

When Flippy was at the end of his bed, he set Flaky on it and quickly turned the bedside table lamp on. He didn't want it to be too bright in the room. He had a good surprise for his bride and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He stood in front of Flaky with his hands on his hips and a suggestive smile on his green lips. Flaky pursed her lips and gulped in slight fear and excitement. Flippy stepped closer and closer until Flaky automatically laid back on the bed. She was now underneath her eager husband who chuckled.

"Um… Flippy?" Flaky spoke up.

"Hm?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm… very crazily scared right now…" Flaky admitted, averting his powerful gaze.

Flippy smiled and gingerly used his fingers to turn her head back to him again.

"Heh, me too. I'm, extremely nervous right now, actually." the green veteran blushed.

Flaky's eyes widened and she parted her perfect red lips. Flippy was nervous? But he was the one making the moves! Then again, Flaky has made moves in the past that also scared her. So maybe it was the same for Flippy?

"Um… Well, i-if you're scared then… how can I make you l-less scared?" Flaky offered sheepishly.

Flippy blushed at her offer but then smiled warmly. He loved how kind and considerate Flaky was. It was one of the things that attracted him to her. Flaky often admitted that she wished that she wasn't as kind as she was, because that could get her into trouble. But Flippy told her that he also had gotten into trouble due to some of his traits.

"Er, well, let's have you sit up." he instructed.

Flaky nodded and did as she was told. She was then brought to her feet by Flippy with their hands cradling each other. Flippy scanned her white wedding dress. It wasn't gigantic and poofy like a typical wedding dress. It was fairly long like one would be and it had only a few ruffles on it, and the straps were thick; thicker than the bra underneath the cloth.

Flaky had been growing. Growing brought new changes to her. She couldn't just stroll around the town with nothing on, anymore. She now had to start wearing clothing. And she had a pair picked out too.

The same was for the boys. The older they got the more they were starting to change and as such, they had to wear pants at least. Flaky remembered that her friend Toothy had been wearing a pair of brown shorts, pink sneakers, and not a shirt yesterday. That was his new clothing. And outside of the wedding, Flippy would wear a green tank top, navy blue jeans, a brown belt, black fingerless, spiked leather gloves, and black boots.

And of course his father's beret, he couldn't part from that for a long amount of time.

Speaking of clothing…

Flippy placed his fingers on the straps of Flaky's wedding gown before sliding them down her shoulders. The red girl shuddered at his touch and from the sensation, never experiencing anyone else besides her stripping off her clothing. She decided to try and give Flippy that sensation as well. Her gentle hands reached for his red tie and started undoing it. When it was off, she threw it down on the ground and also kicked her dress to the side after stepping out of it.

She now stood in nothing but her undergarments. Both were white and covered her private areas that Flippy wanted to see desperately. The little bumps on her chest, and her delicate womanhood; they both were going to get some special attention soon. Flaky saw Flippy checking her body out and automatically shied away by covering her chest with her arms and scrunching her legs together.

Flippy looked surprised at her resistance but then laugh tenderly. He grabbed both of her hands and pressed his leg into the crease between her thighs.

"Kyaa!" she shrieked as she was now on her back again.

Her heart was pumping blood super fast now, causing heat to envelope her body. Flippy used one of his hands to support himself on the bed as he hovered over Flaky and used the other to guide her hands to his suit jacket. Flaky's big black eyes widened as she understood. He wanted her to undo the jacket.

Flaky gulped and reached for the buttons to start gingerly undoing them. Once they were undone, she started to remove the clothing on his torso with help from Flippy. He now was only in his white undershirt and his dress pants. Flaky wanted to see more of him, so, she reached for his beret and removed it. Automatically, his fluffy dark lime green hair was revealed, increasing his handsome features by a lot. Flaky giggled and reached up to ruffle it with her fingers.

Flippy blushed a warm red colour and giggled in response. He knew how much Flaky loved his hair.

Flaky then went for the buttons of his white undershirt, this time prying them off faster. Flippy then pulled that clothing off and discarded it to the ground.

"I'll take that, too, lil' missy." the green bear said, grabbing his beret.

He gently set that down with his other clothes.

Now he was shirtless and his fluffy chest was exposed as well as his muscular arms. Flaky had seen these features of course, but now she had a full up front close show of them. Her heart raced at his appearance and she smiled shyly.

Flippy then helped her get further back onto the bed so her head was resting comfortably on the white pillow. She was comfortable and ready for what Flippy had in store for her. Still, she was a bit scared, so, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a quick kiss.

"Please be gentle…" she begged.

Flippy smiled and nodded. He nuzzled her forehead with his own and blushed at the warmth they shared from their love.

"So, how should I start?" Flippy purred.

Flaky looked at him in a confused manner.

"Should I-he drags his fingers up to her white sports bra-Start from the top and work my way down?" he continued seductively.

Flaky shivered and gasped in delight and shock.

"Or should I-he lightly traced his fingers down to her panties-Start from the bottom and work my way up? Hmm?~"

Flaky blushed and his seducing tone and smile. His black eyes were gazing into her own and gave the impression that he was reading her mind and checking it for an answer. Flaky gulped again and her heartbeat sped up.

"T-The top, p-please?" the red girl stammered.

She then pursed her lips and screwed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe she was letting this happen. Then again, it was going to happen at some point, right? She knew Flippy wasn't gonna wait forever for her, and that's why he steadily made his moves onto her.

Not that she didn't want this, but it was still perplexing and unknown territory to her. She had never had any sexual experiences in her life. She knew about it, yes, but had never experienced it.

Flippy nodded in understanding and brought her into his lap. His legs were straight out and Flaky automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling her covered womanhood rub against his groin area aroused Flippy's thoughts and caused his secluded length to react. Flaky felt this and immediately blushed, letting a tiny moan escape her lips.

Flippy kissed his wife and started caressing her back and even ruffling her quills, being careful not to prick himself. And having his strong yet soft hands stroke her quills felt good to Flaky. It caused her to shudder again and some of the small white flakes fell from her quills.

Flippy moaned into their intimate kiss and started licked at her lips so he could get into her mouth. He twisted and tangled their tongues together, savouring her unique taste. Flaky moaned and her grip on Flippy's shoulders and back tightened. This blissful new feeling was starting to get to her, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Flippy slid his hands to the back of her white sports bra and searched until he found the zipper of it.

(A/N: Yes, a zip up sports bra. Why not?)

He twisted it between his thumb and index finger for a moment before tugging at it. He carefully pulled it down and then proceeded to slide the obstruction off of Flaky's chest. But the porcupine was still a bit shy, and before it fell off completely, she scrunched her arms in hold it in place.

"W-Wait!" she squealed.

Flippy raised his eyebrows in concern.

"What's wrong, Flakes?" the green veteran asked.

Flaky breathed in and sighed out.

"I… I'll do it myself. B-But can you not watch while I do?"

Flippy looked at her for a while before smiling and nodding in understanding.

"Sure, I'll even close my eyes. See?"

He closed his black eyes, but still kept a smile on his face. Flaky smiled with relief and then went to unscrunch her arms and remove her sports bra. Her mammaries, though small, were now exposed and she knew that Flippy was going to want to see them.

"O-Okay, g-go ahead, F-Flippy." she hesitated.

The green bear opened his eyes and looked to see her two beautiful and well developed mammaries. His expression turned into an awestruck one as his gaze shifted from Flaky's chest and to her flustered face.

When the porcupine realized he was staring at her, she got embarrassed again. But before she could cover her chest again, Flippy pulled her in for a hug so she wrapped her arms around him instead of herself. Flaky gasped as her bare torso pressed through his fuzzy chest and made contact with his skin. His chest was warm and cozy with all the fluff he had, and it gave Flaky pleasant shivers. She felt more shivers and goosebumps as Flippy caressed her back and traced the curves and points of her shoulder blades.

"F-F-Flippy… Ah…" she moaned, cuddling into his neck with her eyes screwed shut.

Her chest felt like it was going to burst from the affection and care she was being given. She whimpered and tears gathered in her eyes. Her moans started up again when Flippy slithered his hands to her chest and he pushed her on her back. He stared down at her lovingly and stroked her quills.

"Relax yourself…" he instructed sweetly.

Flaky nodded and tried to untense herself. As she did, Flippy's hands gripped just below her armpits and his thumbs rubbed the nubs on Flaky's mammaries. The red girl moaned as the buds hardened from the feeling. Flippy then decided to stimulate his wife more and he seized her right bud between his thumb and forefinger.

Flaky gasped and squeaked as he twisted her sensitive area gently and caressed the other with his thumb. Flippy the switched the roles and twisted the left one while massaging the right. Flaky moaned and gripped the fluffy bundle of hair on her husband's head, trying not to go crazy from the affection and stimulation.

After having enough fun with Flaky's chest, Flippy pulled his hands away from her and stroked her quills. Her buds were both erect and her heart was pounding harder and harder still. Through her hazy vision, Flaky's black eyes drifted down to Flippy's dress pants where she saw a small tent in the crotch area.

Wanting to surprise him like he had done to her, she reached her foot upwards and touched that area. Flippy groaned and blushed when he felt Flaky's foot brush against his secluded member. He also felt the organ grow bigger the more Flaky brushed against it.

The red girl noticed his reaction and enjoyed it. She craved more of it and decided to continue to stroke the tent with her foot.

"Ngh… Flaky… please…" Flippy grunted, gritting his teeth.

The porcupine smirked and continued her treatment on her husband. Flippy grunted and moaned at the sensation, though it would have felt better if his pants and boxers weren't causing an irritation. But before he wanted to remove the rest of his clothing, he wanted to get Flaky a bit more ready for the grand finale of their intimacy.

So, he grabbed Flaky's foot and gently set it on the bed. The girl looked up at him and blinked twice. The way she blinked was adorable and made Flippy want her even more. But he remembered to go slow and steady to please her in the best possible way.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. Before Flaky could ask him what he was doing, he snuck behind her and used one of his strong arms to bring her closer. He was careful not to get pricked by her quills as he snuggled his chin into the gap between her shoulder and neck. He held her right mammary with his left hand and squeezed it gently. Flaky sighed and gasped and felt Flippy plant several sensual kisses up and down her neck. Her skin and fur burned in the spots he pressed his lips. As his left index finger rubbed the bud on her mammary, his right hand slowly descended on her furry, orange stomach.

Flaky gasped and shuddered under the pleasant sensation. When she felt Flippy's hand slide under the elastic of her panties, her thighs clamped shut. Flippy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Flaky…" he said to her in a tone that sounded like she was in trouble.

The red porcupine blushed in shame.

"S-Sorry, just a reflex…" she admitted.

Then she unclamped her thighs a little and Flippy's hand was able to go further down. The second his fingers made contact with her womanhood, it opened up and shivered. Flaky gasped and screwed her eyes shut, being overwhelmed by this new, sexual feeling.

Flippy smiled and continued to caress her mammary while his other hand worked on caressing her womanhood. He slid his fingers into her walls, and it was kind of difficult because she was tight. He only hoped he wasn't hurting her too much.

Flaky moaned and whined as her hand slightly clawed at Flippy's hand that was around her mammary.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" the green bear asked as he continued to finger and stretch her.

Flaky flinched with each movement of his fingers.

"Well, i-it does s-sting a bit." she admitted, gritting her teeth.

Flippy's expression softened and tried to be gentler while also making sure she felt good. And it helped somewhat as Flaky untensed. Her walls were hot and damp and Flippy continued to press his fingers into her boldly, feeling the ridges inside of her.

Flaky panted for breath and continued to squeeze the hand that held her mammary. The feeling was so pleasant and thrilling, and the pain was becoming easier to ignore. Her brain went fuzzy and her vision was blurry. Her chest kept rising and falling as she felt like falling unconscious. But instead of fainting, she used her willpower to stay awake in time to warn Flippy of her impending climax.

"I-I-I'm gonna-!" the red girl squealed.

Then she let her orgasm go and it coated her husband's fingers and palm. Flaky was sure she would faint just then and there. But instead she felt Flippy use his other, much cleaner hand turn her head towards him. He captured her lips with his own and continued to kiss her.

'I feel like my heart is going to burst… Stop, Flippy…' Flaky thought in ecstacy.

Flippy, also feeling lightheaded pulled away from their kiss and panted for breath. Flaky wasn't sure what to do now. Her lower regions were throbbing with a painful pulse, she felt teased and unsatisfied and wanted more.

Flippy smiled at her and turned her around so her whole body was facing him. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a couple tissues. With them, he cleansed his damp hand and then threw the soft material aside.

"So, Flakes… You ready now?" he inquired with a knowing grin.

Flaky blushed and scrunched her legs together. She knew that there was no point in backing out now. She had come so far with Flippy. But at the same time, she was just petrified. She wasn't sure if this would hurt or not and if it did, she would probably get scared. But before she answered, she remembered that Flippy said that he'd be as gentle as possible with her. And she trusted Flippy. After all, she loved him with all her heart and then some.

So, she simply nodded.

Flippy grinned and his eyes widened in excitement. He grabbed Flaky into a hug one last time before laying her down on her back. Flaky took in a deep breath, preparing herself for that one moment that they were both working towards since they got home. Flaky's wet flower shivered and her thighs trembled. Flippy smiled and reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer.

He pulled out two objects: A condom and a bottle of lubricant. Flaky knew what these things were.

"Now, I'm going to use this-he gave the bottle of lubricant a small shake-but the other object is something I want you to tell me if you _want_ me to use it." Flippy instructed to her.

Flaky understood. He wanted her to let him know if she was possibly ready to have unprotected sex and likely risk getting pregnant.

After running the options through her head a few times, she decided that she would risk it. It didn't always make someone pregnant the first time, but if it did, she wouldn't mind. She was mature enough to handle a child, right? Right. So, she shook her head.

"N-No, that's okay. I'll b-be fine…" Flaky answered truthfully.

Flippy looked at his wife for a brief moment before smiling. Then he tossed the condom aside and then coated his now exposed member in the lubricant. Flaky didn't look at it at all, but she knew it was there.

"I just… wanna make sure this won't hurt more than it normally would." Flippy admitted.

As he placed his length at Flaky's entrance, she moaned at the contact that the pulsating organ made with her nether regions. It was then she looked down at where the action was going to take place and saw Flippy's member with her own eyes. It was really big, and she had agreed that the lubricant Flippy added was good.

This was gonna be a hell of a ride…

"Flakes… Are you ready?" Flippy asked one final time.

Flaky shifted her eyes away from the green bear for a moment as if she was thinking it over. Then she looked back at him and snaked her hands around his neck for comfort.

"Yes… I'm… all yours…" Flaky said bashfully.

Flippy chuckled lightly and nodded. He took in a deep breath to chase away his own nerves, then he proceeded to take Flaky. He slid the tip in easily due to the moisture from Flaky and the lubricant, but she still was very tight. Feeling her ridgid walls on the sensitive skin of his manhood was weird but it also felt amazing.

For Flaky, it did hurt. Especially when Flippy penetrated her hymen, signifying that she was now no longer a virgin. But it also had a bit of a soother feeling in between because of the cold lubricant that Flippy had applied prior to starting.

When he made a complete entry, he grunted and growled in pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and trembling.

Flaky's eyes were doing the same thing. She was panting and gripping the bed sheets so hard with one free hand, she could have ripped them if her strength was more immense.

She then felt Flippy pull out slightly then gently thrust back in. Flaky yelped and released her other hand from the back of Flippy's neck. Her brain went blank as the bundle of nerves deep inside her was gently struck.

Flippy continued his gentle thrusts, grunting softly and growling with vigor each time the skin and fur of his groin area made contact with the outside of Flaky's entrance. The feeling was absolute bliss, and the ridgedy walls of Flaky's insides caused him pain that made his drive stronger.

For Flaky, it was painful, but gradually it evolved more into pleasure and the pain became a euphoric bliss that numbed her legs. She moaned and gasped loudly, even more so when Flippy picked up the pace.

"Ah! Ahh! Ah!" Flaky squealed.

"Agh… F-Flaky… You're so… t-tight and hot!" Flippy groaned.

The red girl's cheeks turned dark pink and she closed her eyes tighter with shame. The words Flippy growled to her sounded so lewd and embarrassing, she couldn't even respond.

As the minutes passed, Flippy felt his impending climax weighing upon him. His stomach tightened; it felt like a spring pushing down. He wondered if Flaky would have a second climax.

"Ngh… Flakes… I can't… H-hold it in anymore!" Flippy grunted.

Flaky's eyes widened. This was it. No turning back now. She ensnared her arms around her husband and screamed loudly.

Flippy made his thrusts faster and harder and braced himself to release that state of ecstasy.

Flaky also braced herself as she felt pent up energy of her own coming out once again.

Finally, Flippy gave one last thrust and grounded against Flaky. He filled her with his seed, making the porcupine feel speechless and full. Flippy's legs went numb from the immense force of his orgasm.

Both critters were panting and could barely open their eyes. Flippy however managed to open one halfway then the other. He saw Flaky panting and clenching her fist. She then opened her big black eyes halfway to look up at her loving husband. Flippy smiled weakly and laughed a little. Flaky sheepishly grinned in return and rubbed her palm against his cheek. She giggled weakly.

She still could not believe what she had just done. She had just had sex for the first time in her life… And Flippy, her childhood sweetheart, was the one who did it to her. She didn't regret it one bit, she was happy to give her virginity to Flippy.

Both critters were numb and exhausted after their intimacy and wanted nothing more than to sleep. So, Flippy slid his flaccid member out of Flaky's womanhood, making her gasp and jerk at the sensation. The bear then reached over and grabbed the tissues and cleaned himself up. Flaky shook off her dizziness and also did the same thing. Their fur would no doubt get stained if they didn't clean up.

Once they were both clean, Flippy pulled on his boxers whilst Flaky also slid on her underwear. The two Tree Friends smiled lovingly at each other and nodded. Flippy wrapped his strong arms around Flaky and had her cuddle into his chest fur, which she happily obliged. She felt safe and comfortable there, in her husband's arms. Flippy also felt comfortable as the warmth radiating from Flaky's body combined with his, making them both warm and cozy.

Soon, they fell asleep and drifted off into their own dreams.

Meanwhile…

Fliqpy was just outside the bedroom, beings as he couldn't stray too far from Flippy's body, and he appeared to be sweating and panting for breath. His transparent body slumped against the door and he slid down to the floor to sit on it. His fur was slightly rugged and his face was slightly red. He held his groin area where there was a faint numb ache.

"Well… This is… certainly a new development…" he huffed.

 _I'll have to tell Flippy later and see what he says..._

* * *

*giggles uncontrollably* Oh my goodness, this was so much fun to write and read! I hope you all like it. And don't worry, Fliqpy will get his turn. And hmm, I wonder why he was the way he was at the end?~

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

We will find out soon enough!

~TAG


	2. Sexual Struggles

Chapter 2: Sexual Struggles

"Wait, what?"

Flippy was in disbelief. What in the world was Fliqpy talking about?

"Yeah, I'm just as perplexed. I mean, I know we're connected, but I didn't think we were THAT connected." the transparent bear shrugged.

Flippy took off his beret and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair in even more disbelief. Then he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Fliqpy had FELT the pleasure and pain from the sexual intercourse that took place last week.

It somehow made Flippy feel so weird and so shameful that his alter-ego was able to somehow get a taste of the action while not being directly involved.

When Fliqpy noticed the troubled look on Flippy's face, not to mention the blush on his cheeks, he felt slight pity.

He tapped Flippy's shoulder, grabbing his attention. Flippy's black eyes met Fliqpy's golden ones; their gazes both powerful and strong.

"Sorry," Fliqpy said.

Flippy blinked twice and then shook his head.

"D-Don't be… I mean, it's not like you were _trying_ get pleasure, right?" the green bear muttered.

Fliqpy's eyebrows lifted up briefly. Oh jeez, how should he answer this question? _Trying to get pleasure?_ Well, of course he _wanted_ it, but it's not like he knew that he would get any during Flippy's time with Flaky.

So, no, he was not _trying_ to get some pleasure, he just got some. That's all.

He told this to Flippy, and the green, solid counterpart merely raised an eyebrow.

"Huh… okay." he added.

After a few moments of silence, Fliqpy decided to break it with a question.

"So… how was she?"

Flippy's round ears perked up and he tilted his head in confusion. What was Fliqpy going on about?

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

Fliqpy smirked and squinted his eyes suggestively.

"Come on, you know~ I bet she was super hot inside."

After the realization had hit him about what Fliqpy had been hinting towards, Flippy's face turned completely red. He exclaimed meaningless words and noises.

Jeez, sometimes Fliqpy was just so unbearable! Not to mention he's insanely perverted and invasive! Not that Flippy wasn't perverted himself, but he wasn't so open about it! And he shouldn't be, right?! That stuff is private!

Fliqpy smirked at Flippy and chuckled.

"So come on… How hot was she? Was she so hot that it felt like you were gonna melt from being inside of her?"

Flippy covered his mouth and groaned with his eyes screwed shut.

"D-D-Dude! T-That is gross! A-And just weird!" the green veteran stammered.

His face got so red and hot that it felt like his fur would catch on fire!

Fliqpy, enjoying the sight of Flippy's embarrassment, decided to continue. A jerkish move, perhaps, but it was all in good fun as well.

"Oh, well I suppose I'm a tiny bit jealous. After all, I was only able to get a small portion of the feeling." the other half explained.

Flippy looked up again.

"And the squealing noises Flaky made? Boy, you must have gave it your all, huh?" Fliqpy smiled.

Flippy stared at his other half blankly. He didn't react for a while and one might have assumed he was a statue.

"Wow, and to think I was gonna let you spend time with Flaky tomorrow." Flippy said sarcastically.

Fliqpy's yellow eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He loved spending time with Flaky. She was just as much his wife now as she is Flippy's. And Flippy surely had to be bluffing about not letting Fliqpy spend quality time with her.

"H-Hey, I was just messing a-around you know? You wouldn't a-actually take away m-my quality time with her, r-right?" Fliqpy stammered uncharacteristically.

Flippy smirked slyly at his transparent other half. He had him on the ropes now.

"Well, no, of course not. But you are dangling by a loose thread now, my friend. Keep up the smut talk, and I'll just have her all to myself tomorrow, and the day after that. And even the day after, just to teach you a lesson!" the green soldier teased.

Fliqpy snorted in annoyance at Flippy.

"Asshat,"

Flippy glared.

"Pervert,"

Fliqpy bared his teeth.

"Closet pervert,"

Flippy turned around to face Fliqpy. The two identical bears stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, determined to make the other lose.

"I will never blink." Flippy stated.

Fliqpy raised his brows then bursted into laughter. He covered his mouth and clutched his stomach. And this made Flippy confused; what was so funny?

"What?" he asked.

Fliqpy, once regaining his breath, giggled like that of a mischievous child.

"You thought we were doing a staring contest? Puh-lease, dude! I was just glaring at you because you were glaring at me!" the transparent trickster admitted.

Flippy thought for a moment about what Fliqpy said before shaking his head and sighing. He slouched against the kitchen counter.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he pondered, rubbing his temples.

Fliqpy went to wrap his transparent arms around Flippy from his side.

"Love me?~" Fliqpy blinked innocently.

…

Which he wasn't…

Flippy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, guess that's all I can do, huh?"

 **Tomorrow…**

Flaky got up and stretched her arms to the sky. She felt really good that morning, because she had good dreams that night. It made her feel fresh and bright.

She looked at the wedding ring on her finger and smiled. It had only been a week since the wedding and the… special event that took place on the night of the wedding, but Flaky still felt like a new bride.

But…

"Flippy?"

She looked down at the empty spot next to her and saw her husband was not there. Where could he be? He didn't have work that day, so… where?

Flaky got up out of the bed and started looking around for Flippy.

The bathroom? Nope.

The living room? Nada.

The kitchen. Uh-uh.

Where in Happy Tree Town could he be? Maybe she should call him? Yeah, that might help. She turned and hurried back to the bedroom to get her phone. She left it on her bedside table last night.

"Oh no? Where is it?" Flaky asked herself.

As she pondered, a looming shadow crept up behind her, much to her obliviousness.

"Did it… fall?" the red girl suggested.

As she got on her hands and knees and begun to search for her cell phone, the figure smiled a toothy smile and his eyes glinted mischievously.

Poor Flaky was still obvious, but not for long.

As she was about to call it quits on looking down between the bed and the bedside table, she felt her fur quiver for some reason.

Then, all of a sudden, her bottom had a sharp sting on it, followed by a "clap" sound.

"Yaa!" she squealed.

Someone had smacked her on her rear! But who?

Flaky turned her head around and saw a pair of green feet and the legs were covered by navy blue jeans. She brought her head up slowly and saw a dark green tank top, dog tags, and a bear with golden eyes was smugly smirking down at her with bedroom eyes.

"Hey, baby~ How are you?" he asked, in a cocky tone.

Flaky blushed from ear to ear and quickly scurried into a sitting position, covering her bottom with her hand.

"F-Fliqpy?! Wha? Huh?! I what?! You! Ahhh!"

Fliqpy smirked and fidgeted with his feet. He adored her cute attitude and how easily she got flustered. It was so adorable.

He knelt down to her and sat on his legs, placing his hands in his lap. He gave her a coy smile, his bangs covering his left eye slightly, giving him a handsome appearance.

Flaky sighed and repositioned herself so that her sitting pose was more comfortable.

"You didn't answer me," Fliqpy stated, "I asked how you're doing?"

Flaky pouted and crossed her arms.

"I was fine, until you tricked me like that and spanked my butt like some weirdo…" the red girl grumbled.

Fliqpy chuckled.

"Well I can't help myself, it was distracting me." he admitted, blushing a little.

Flaky scoffed and "humphed" at him in response. Showing off her rebellious side. Fliqpy only smiled and cradled her cheek in his palm. She gave him a half-hearted smile and her cheeks turned pink.

The two critters then leaned into a soft kiss which then became tighter and more passionate.

Flaky pulled away to breath and then turned away.

"Y-You're lucky I can't s-stay mad at y-you…" she pouted again.

Fliqpy silently laughed as he smiled rambunctiously at Flaky. Yes, he knew he was lucky. Lucky enough to have her and be her husband.

He was married to her, too.

"Anyway, I get my time with you, today. What do you want to do?" Fliqpy asked, standing up.

His legs were getting numb from crouching and so were Flaky's, and she stood up a mere 2 seconds after Fliqpy did.

"Um… well, for starters…" Flaky said.

Then she started pushing and shoving Fliqpy towards the door.

"Out! Out, out, out! I have to get dressed!" the red Tree Friend sassed.

Fliqpy sniggered as he stumbled out the door frame. Sometimes, Flaky could be so bossy and independent towards people. Not as bossy as her friend Petunia, but still.

"But, uh, I wouldn't mind watching you dress~" Fliqpy giggled.

Flaky raised an eyebrow at him then closed the door on him. He heard an audible _click!_ much to his dismay. The green veteran sucked air in through his teeth and wiggled his fingers, which laid at his sides.

"Ouch…" he whispered. "That woman is savage as fuck…"

 **Later…**

Flaky picked out her clothes for the day. She decided to put on her baggy, tropical orange capri's, blue tank top, and her matching slip ons.

She tried her best to tame her wild red quills, but the brush hurt her every time. No matter how gentle she was, it just kept resulting in her quills getting tangled and hurt.

Flaky knew her quills were sensitive and Flippy knew too. Did Fliqpy know? He had never tried stroking his fingers through her quills like Flippy does at times. So he must not know, right?

Well, Flaky eventually called it quits and threw the brush down in anger. Her dandruff flakes coated the bristles and the counter. She would clean the mess up later, when she was less annoyed.

Flaky didn't even bother with make-up. She never really cared for such a girly thing. In fact, she had probably never worn an ounce of make-up in her life. If she ever did, she either forgot or pushed the memory out of her head.

Flaky always told people make-up was just another thing to her. She felt perfectly fine just wearing a nice outfit to a special event, dance, or date without applying blush, eyeshadow, mascara, etc.

And when wearing a nice outfit, she tried to avoid dresses or skirts. She hated wearing them since she started high school. So many perverted boys would stare at her bottom and a few even tried pulling at skirts if she ever wore them.

Thus, she vowed to avoid skirts and dresses as MUCH as possible.

Flaky trotted downstairs, keeping her guard up in case a certain green bear would pop out and glomp her. Not that she minded hugs from Flippy or Fliqpy, but after that little "stunt" in her bedroom, Flaky isn't letting Fliqpy have his way for a while.

 _Ha, that oughta teach him to spank me!_

Flaky peeked into the kitchen and saw Fliqpy grabbing an apple off of the counter. It was a red one, his favourite, and perfectly ripe. She smiled and leaned against the wall. She knew he knew she was there, so, she wouldn't be the one to speak up.

Flippy, who was transparent and thus invisible and inaudible to all except Fliqpy, looked at Flaky, then at his doppelganger once more.

" _Dude, Flaky is over there."_ the ebony-eyed bear pointed.

Fliqpy nodded once.

' _Yeah, I know.'_

Flippy blinked once. He looked at Flaky then back at Fliqpy.

" _You aren't going to talk?"_ the transparent bear questioned his alter ego.

Fliqpy nodded.

' _I will. I'm just savouring the sweet moments of silence between us.'_

Flippy rolled his eyes. What about this is sweet? Even though it has been years, there are some parts of Fliqpy's and Flaky's relationship he didn't get.

And though they are also in a romantic relationship with each other, Fliqpy shows his love for Flaky in completely different ways! He's more clingy and immature about it, while Flippy prefers to keep the noises to a mellow level. Yes, he also likes snuggling up to her, but he prefers it in a more appropriate position.

You would think two people who share the same body would be more alike! Oh, the colossal irony of it all…

Fliqpy bit into the apple, his sharp teeth easily penetrating the red peel and tearing off a piece of the fruit.

He turned to face Flaky and smiled while chewing. With his mouth closed, of course. His gorgeous golden eyes glimmering at her.

Flaky's own eyes shifted away for a second then back at Fliqpy. She smiled at him and giggled silently.

"So, what's on our agenda?" the red girl asked.

Fliqpy swallowed and rolled his eyes carelessly. To be honest, he wasn't sure. He was just hoping that wherever the day took them, they would be happy.

He leaned his body against the counter, trying to think of any possible things to do with his wife today. He never was good at picking date/hangout spots. Fliqpy was more of a "go with the flow" type of guy. And when he wanted to spend time with Flaky, he preferred in a private place. Not because he was ashamed to be with her in public, far from that. But rather because he hated hearing people whispering things about him. Some Tree Friends weren't so easily convinced that Fliqpy had changed, and even now, they still stare at him and whisper cruel things about him.

But if Flaky wanted to go out into a public setting, then he would most often comply. Her feelings matter to him more than his own do.

' _Flippy, you're the romantic expert here… Got any ideas? And, uh, preferably somewhere with few people…'_ Fliqpy telepathically paged his counterpart.

Flippy tapped his chin and hummed.

" _Well, maybe the cafe? It's not typically busy on Sunday's. That would be my first choice for the criteria you described."_ the handsome bear suggested.

Fliqpy smiled and paged his counterpart again.

' _You rock,'_

Flippy smirked in confidence.

Fliqpy strolled closer to Flaky, dusting a few dandruff flakes out of her drifted towards the floor, spinning around in mid-air.

"You know that doesn't clean up easily…" the red girl pouted.

Fliqpy said nothing and leaned in for a kiss. Flaky obliged, her heart raced very fast and her cheeks were stained a brilliant magenta colour.

When he pulled away. He pressed his forehead to hers. He loved her so much that it was almost painful. Flippy told him that's normal. He said it's just because the emotion is strong and it makes one's senses feel exhilarating and heavy at the same time.

At least, that's how it felt to him.

 **Later…**

Fliqpy just tied up his black boots and was waiting for Flaky to come back. She said she just had to grab something real quick. He had no idea what it was, but he also knew Flaky would be just fine; she was a strong woman and she could handle herself.

Just then, he heard shuffling of feet from down the hall. Being a soldier, he basically had practical supersonic senses. Flippy did too. And he also heard a shriek that definitely came from Flaky, as well as a _riiiip_ sound.

"Flaky!" Fliqpy yelled.

Wasting no time, the soldier ran down the hall and to the bedroom where he had heard the sounds come from. He opened the door and burst into the room.

"Flaky are you… o...kay?"

Well, Fliqpy expected to see Flaky possibly on the floor with a possible cut or maybe a bruise because she probably tried to reach something from a high shelf. Well, she had no bruises or cuts, and there wasn't an object on the floor that should could have possibly dropped. But she WAS on the floor, and her top wasn't on, revealing that she was wearing a maroon coloured sports bra.

Flippy appeared from behind Fliqpy and was also shocked, if not a little embarrassed by the scene. He has already seen her naked and half naked before, but still, it was a sight that turned his cheeks red. However, he was also concerned about her, and so was Fliqpy.

What happened to her?

Fliqpy turned his head toward the bottom of the door where he saw a piece of blue fabric. It was Flaky's tank top. It appeared to be ripped, as well. And part of the shoulder strap was hanging on the door handle.

Putting the pieces together, Fliqpy concluded that she must've gotten her strap caught on the door and accidentally pulled too hard on it, causing it to rip and also making her fall backwards. It easily made a lot of sense, and Flippy agreed. At least, he would say that he agreed if he knew they were thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile, Flaky, upon seeing her husband enter the room only to see her topless caused her anxiety to act up. She repeatedly breathed sharply and her eyes shifted around in a frenzy.

Fliqpy, deciding to lighten the mood, crossed his arms and chuckled. Flaky looked up at him, wondering why he was laughing. Unless he was thinking dirty things right now?

'That pervert!' the red girl thought.

Fliqpy opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow while squinting the other one.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to do it this way."

Flaky looked up at him with a blank expression. Her mouth twitched uncomfortably and her face was faintly pink.

"Shut up! J-Just get me a shirt, p-please!" she pleaded.

She tried to cover herself up with the blankets from the bed.

Fliqpy nodded and headed over to the closet and browsed through the shirts.

" _Really, man? Just really?"_ Flippy groaned.

Fliqpy rolled his yellow eyes.

' _Shut up, Flippy. It was funny, and you know it. Besides, I was actually hoping something like that would happen.'_

Flippy sighed and floated on his back. He really did not understand how they could share the same body when they have next to nothing in common. If Flippy had been in control at that moment, he would try not to stare at Flaky. Staring was rude after all, and he didn't wanna make Flaky feel uncomfortable. That's why when they slept together last week, he made sure to take it slow and easy so he wouldn't frighten her.

Fliqpy had found a white t-shirt with Linkin Park's band logo on it and brought it over to Flaky. She said thank you to him, but didn't put it on yet. Fliqpy had sat down in front of her, his gaze fixated on her, wanting her to remove the blankets so he could get a feel of her. However, she remained enveloped in the blankets with a curt expression and blush.

After moments of awkward silence, Flaky spoke up.

"D-Don't stare at me…"

Fliqpy blinked in shock. Was she embarrassed of him seeing her in undergarments? If so, why? Did he do something wrong?

"Do I… upset you?" the golden-eyed male asked.

Flaky's expression went from curt to confused. What was he saying?

"H-Huh?" she asked.

"I mean, am I upsetting you by trying to get a reaction out of you? Cuz, if I am, then I wanna know. Because… I just wanna know how I can get your attention without giving you a bad feeling."

Flaky shifted her eyebrows into a confused pose. What did he mean by "getting her attention"? Get her attention for what? Is he trying to say he… wants something from her? If yes, then what?

"What are you… talking about?" she asked.

Fliqpy sighed and ran his gloved hands through his hair, the fluffy bangs casually flopping back into place once his fingers lost their grip on them. He shifted his yellow orbs upward and then rolled them to the upper left corner of his eyes. A blush crept to his cheeks as well.

"I, er… Flaky, how do you usually tell someone you wanna… do it with them? Just so I can get an idea." he spoke.

Flaky was even more confused at this point, she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Do it? What do you mean by that?"

Fliqpy looked at her again. His intense golden eyes piercing her very soul. He almost seemed like he was trying to read her mind. If only he could, then he'd be able to know even more about her. Which was ironic, because he was her husband and as such, knew the most about her. Well, second most, anyway… Flippy knew her longer than him, because they were friends since childhood.

Resting his face in his palm and turning his head away slightly, he let out yet another sigh. After hesitating, and also stammering a little, he finally let out an answer to her. He moved his hand away from his face slightly, revealing tired eyes.

"I desperately wanna make love with you one of these days, Flaky."

The red porcupine doubled back in shock and almost had a practical heart attack. How could he just say something like that so casually?! What the hell was even going on in his brain?

Flippy gawked at his alter-ego in shock and disbelief. There is no way he could recover from that! What was he even doing pulling a random move like that? Who even says something like that? And he said it so sensually as well!

They sat like that in silence for what seemed like eternity. Fliqpy knew he had to say something.

"You know, I probably shouldn't share this, but we're married, so, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, right?" he said.

Flaky hesitantly nodded.

"Right, so, uh… That night a week ago when you first moved in here. You and Flippy did it, and he simply lured you into the bedroom and took easy steps with you. I, er… dunno how to do things like that. At least, not the way he does it." Fliqpy continued to say.

Flaky nodded; she knew how Fliqpy was. He was bold and daring, not that Flippy wasn't either, but his alter-ego was more consistent with it. Not to mention Fliqpy was also loud and kind of obnoxious. Meanwhile, Flippy was more formal and polite.

"Also, about that night. Please don't hate me or Flippy, but… I kinda… felt a little of what you guys were doing." Fliqpy admitted, his face reddening.

Flaky gawked at him. If he was saying what she thought he was saying, then that meant it was practically like he was also having sex with her that night. Even if only got a taste of it. She unintentionally imagined his face with an exotic look of pleasure of his face, making her blush.

"I know that sounds gross, but I couldn't help it! Seriously, it was… weird. At first I… I didn't know what was going on, but afterwards, I put the pieces together and realised Flippy and I are synchronized in more ways than one."

Flaky didn't know how to feel about this. Of course, she didn't hate Flippy or Fliqpy, but how could she even feel about this?! If she ever makes love with Flippy again, which she most likely will, this will happen again. And how can she feel the same as she did the first time now that she knew that Fliqpy also gets some of the feelings.

Still, she knew they couldn't help it… And as embarrassing and bizarre as it is, Flaky was used to weird stuff like this. She knew her life was never gonna be the same when Fliqpy entered the relationship, when he and Flippy agreed to share her, and they got married. She practically had two husbands! Even if they did share the same body…

Fliqpy sighed and caressed his hair again. He thought it best to leave. Flaky still needed time, he thought. Time to adjust to this embarrassing news. He stood up and straightened his posture. He did that a lot when he stood up, and so did Flippy.

"I'll… leave you alone, sweetheart… Tell me when you're ready and we'll go to the cafe, or, something…" Fliqpy said.

He started to take slow steps forward to the door.

Suddenly, he was stopped. A hand grabbed his wrist. His yellow orbs darted down to see Flaky. She wasn't wearing the shirt he picked out for her, and there she stood in her sports bra.

"Flakers? What are you- WAH!"

The soldier could not finish as he was whisked backwards towards the bed. He heard the door close and an audible click, signifying it locked. Did Flaky just lock them in the room? Why?!

The red porcupine approached Fliqpy, her head down. Fliqpy looked down at her face, trying to see it so he could read her expression. He moved his head closer to hers, and was about to ask what she was doing. Then she made a move.

She lunged forward and pressed her lips onto his fiercely. The momentum caused them to fall onto the bed. Flaky crawled on top of Fliqpy, staring down at him with an odd gleam in her eyes. She appeared troubled, and even determined. Was she determined to get past her troubles, or what? Fliqpy felt his heart pounding and his pulse getting quicker.

"F-Flaky, w-what are you… doing?" he whimpered uncharacteristically.

Flippy stood in the corner, just as shocked.

" _Dude! What is happening right now?!"_ the green bear demanded.

Flaky kissed Fliqpy's cheek twice and then stood on her knees. Her lower area was pressed against his, intentionally of course.

' _I dunno, Flippy! B-But she's making me-!'_

Fliqpy couldn't continue when Flaky applied more pressure to his nether regions. It was a peculiar feeling; how did she even know how to do this? Fliqpy gasped and moaned a bit. His strong hand twisting the blanket. Flaky took note of this reaction and acted accordingly. She rubbed her lower self against him, trying to get the reaction again.

Fliqpy gasped repeatedly, adding moans and groans to his gasps. Then, Flaky lowered her head and kissed his lips. She nipped at his lower lip playfully, which Fliqpy seemed to like. He raised his shaking hands to her head and twisted his fingers into her quills. Flaky gasped and squeaked from the sensitive part of her quills being tampered with.

' _This is so good… I… I wanted this so much. And yet…'_

Flippy was speechless, he hardly noticed his counterpart accidentally paging him in his head.

Nevertheless, Fliqpy still felt like something wasn't right about this. He felt like it was being… forced. And as good as it felt, he wanted to make sure Flaky was being for real about this. He shook her arm, which got her attention. Releasing his lips, she panted as her face turned pink.

"H-Huh, what, what is it?" she asked between pants.

"Flaky… I… Why? Why are you doing this? What's this… I m-mean. Okay, I really liked that, and you're very good at kissing and I'm really getting ha-"

Flaky raised her eyebrow at him.

"Uh… I'm not getting to the point. Nevermind, just er, listen." Fliqpy revamped himself. "Look, I know I said I wanted this, and I still do. But, if you're forcing yourself just for me, then, I'd prefer that you stop."

Flaky said nothing.

"But, if, uh, you wanna continue, then go right ahead because I-"

*sniffle*

"I… uh, Flakers? Are you okay?"

Flaky slid off of him to the side and fell onto the pillow. She clung to it like it was a person that could solve her problems with a click of its fingers. She sobbed and squeaked into the pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

Fliqpy sat up and stared at the covers. He heard the porcupine girl sobbing. He felt his heart break at the sound of her crying and the sight of her isolating herself under the blanket. Did he push her away or too hard? Even though it's been a long time, he still has some things he needs to learn about how to handle a girl. Not that he did anything terrible, but still, he wished he knew everything to do.

He rubbed Flaky's back through the blankets.

"Sorry, doll-face…. Did I upset you?" he asked.

Flaky quieted her sobs a little and lifted the blanket away from her face slightly. Her eyes were glossy and tears stained her cheeks. She sniffled a few times before rubbing her eyes.

"No, it's not you… It's me…" Flaky croaked.

"I'm so stupid and cowardly… It's not fair. I wanna make you happy, but I'm just too inexperienced."

Fliqpy leaned over her, his eyes penetrating her soul.

"With what? Sex? What is there to be inexperienced about? It's not really complicated or anything." he stated, as if he were talking about something other than carnal knowledge.

"Maybe for you, but I'm just… embarrassed about it. It's… it's... " Flaky trailed off.

"It's what?"

She paused and shifted her eyes to the left.

"Gross,"

Fliqpy's eyes widened. Did she really think sex was gross? What was so gross about it? He shimmied over to her and uncovered her. Her red fur was flawless and tame, her wild quills adding an artistic flair to her appearance, and he body was perfect. Everything fit just right. Flaky thought she was fat, however, and while she did have a tiny bit of stock to her build, it was barely noticeable.

"Is this…"

Fliqpy reached over and stroked her arm. He then found her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"...gross?"

Flaky shook her head and her eyes trembled.

Fliqpy cocked his eyebrow and decided to test his theory further. He moved closer and ran his other hand through her quills, being careful not to prick himself. He moved into her face for a kiss, which she beat him to and kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds, and before Flaky could take it further, Fliqpy pulled away.

"Is that gross?"

Flaky's head felt light, but she still registered his question. She shook her head again.

Fliqpy moved in and kissed her again, this time he added his tongue. Her mouth was completely enveloped in his and his tongue was moving all around her wet cavern. She moaned in response and took him down so she was on top of him once again.

For Flippy this was weird to watch. He wasn't sure if Fliqpy had watched them, but he did feel them. Speaking of which, he was starting to feel the increased heart beat of his counterpart. It was hot and intense.

" _Oh, jeez… I better go!"_ the black eyed bear said out loud.

With that, Flippy walked off and disappeared.

Flaky pulled up and panted heavily. Her face was pink and sweaty, and so was Fliqpy's. And yet he still craved more. He reached his strong, rough hands up to her back and rubbed it, tracing her shoulder blades. Flaky got a flashback of Flippy doing the same thing from a different angle and position.

Then she felt Fliqpy tug on the zipper of her sports bra. She gasped and halted his gesture.

"What?" he asked.

"N-Not from this angle." Flaky pleaded.

Fliqpy raised his eyebrows and nodded. That was one thing that was gross to her, he guessed. She didn't want him to see her mammaries from this angle.

So, he sat her up, made her turn around, and he unzipped the sports bra at last. She relaxed her arms, feeling a little more comfortable the second time. She still wanted to remove it herself, so, she did.

"Your back is soft and yet perky, babe." Fliqpy whispered to her.

She gasped and felt his hands move under her arms and grab her chest. She was pulled into his lap, feeling his hard member growing through the spot in his pants. He left sensual kisses on her shoulders and shoulder blades. She smelled really good, like a warm breeze at a carnival. He inhaled her scent, getting high off of it.

"Are you grossed out?" he asked her.

Flaky shook her head no. She felt just fine right now, and craved more of his touches. He really knew where to press his lips, just like Flippy. Both of them were equally skilled, and she couldn't choose who she liked better, because she couldn't tell the difference. They both exude skill in this field.

Fliqpy traced his fingers down her stomach, earning a shy giggle from her. Obviously, she was ticklish, and he knew, too. His hand slid under the rim of her pants and under the elastic of her underwear. Again, she got a flashback of Flippy doing the same thing.

That is… until she felt his hand tug at her pants. He was trying to pull them down. He struggled with their position, though, so, he turned her again and pinned her down. Now he was the dominant one over her. He removed her pants easily this way. Flaky gasped at the cold chill that kissed her legs, scrunching them up. Her panties had a small wet mark on them, implying she was getting a little too excited during this experiment.

But now it wasn't an experiment anymore. It was clear that they were both excited and anxious for real intimacy.

Flaky pressed her thighs together as hard as possible, trying to get warmth on them, and to cover up the wet stain on her underwear. Fliqpy rubbed her legs with his palms, making them warmer, and sending pleasant chills up his wife's spine. He moaned and shuddered, easing her thighs a little.

"Is this gross?" Fliqpy asked.

Flaky thought about it. Well…

"M-Maybe a bit… T-This is different from w-what Flippy did." she answered truthfully.

Fliqpy's eyes widened. Then he smiled and laughed.

"Well, yes, I am different from him, aren't I? But, you knew that already, didn't you?" the yellow eyed bear pointed out.

Flaky nodded. He was indeed different from Flippy. Does that mean he was going to do this whole love-making thing differently as well? If so, what was he gonna do?

Fliqpy traced his fingers down Flaky's stomach, making her moan in pleasure, he then tugged at the top of her underwear, wanting it to come off. Flaky helped him remove the obstruction, and it was tossed to the side.

"Hey, no fair… You still have all your clothes on." Flaky blushed curtly.

Fliqpy smirked and brought her hands to his chest, tracing them down to the bottom of his tank top. Flaky snorted and worked her fingers under the fabric, pulling it upwards and over his head. She then tossed it to the ground with her clothes. She admired the fluffy chest before her, and he knew she loved it. She brought her hands up to his chest and ran her fingers through the fluff.

After that, she brought her hands up to her husband's face and massaged his cheeks with her thumbs. He beamed at her and blushed. He then reached over and pulled the blankets up over them, making warmth surround them. Fliqpy leaned down and started kissing her all over, pecking her lips and forehead, leaving warm sunbursts on her face.

"You ready, babe?" the soldier asked.

"F-For what?" Flaky replied.

He winked at her and smiled a mischievous smile.

"You'll see," he added.

He moved down her body, planting kisses on her stomach and navel. She gasped and gripped the sheets tightly, not wanting to lose herself yet. When he reached her flower, Fliqpy saw it was dripping with fluids, making him want her even more. He gave her a teasing lick in the center of her folds.

Flaky gasped and shuddered. This was completely new territory. Flippy never did this to her, he only used his fingers. Wasn't it gross to do this? But yet it feels so…

Fliqpy licked his lips, savouring her taste. He then proceeded to taste her again, it was a unique one, that much he could say. He wanted more of her, though. The green bear went on to completely lick her womanhood, pushing his tongue deeply inside. He could feel her rigedy walls and taste the innermost parts of her.

Flaky squealed and clasped Fliqpy's hair. She was obviously not used to this feeling, and she also didn't expect him to do this. She didn't know he was the type of person who would perform oral sex. Not to mention his tongue was way too hot.

Fliqpy could feel her chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths she took. He hoped he was doing this right, because he had never done this before. He knew more or less what it was and how to do it. He only hoped this wasn't gross to Flaky, because this seemed like the kind of thing she'd find gross.

Moments later, Flaky felt her climax approach. She tried to alert Fliqpy, but it was too late. She let out a shriek and released her love juices. With the little strength she had left, she propped herself up on her elbows to see him licking at her area still, almost as if he was desperate to savor her juices.

He stood and sat in a 'w' position before her, using his fist to wipe his mouth. Flaky's own mouth gaped in shock at his pleased expression.

"S-Sorry, was that… too much?" Fliqpy asked, catching onto her expression.

Flaky didn't know HOW to respond! She hated to say it, but she actually really liked that. It was a new, wonderful feeling. Still, it was kinda gross, considering _where_ he was licking.

"I, uh… it was…. I don't even know!" she sighed, exasperatedly.

Fliqpy shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, I don't have to do that to you, do I?" Flaky asked.

Fliqpy's face turned red as he imagined Flaky giving him the same treatment. Her hot mouth surrounding his length, bringing him to his edge… But he quickly dismissed the perverted thought.

"N-No! I mean, unless you _want_ to, hehe…"

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Flaky blushed, her heart pounded mercilessly inside her chest. Then she gathered her determination to speak up.

"I can… try." Flaky said.

Fliqpy's ears twitched when he heard this. Was she serious?

"Hon, you… y-you don't have to do that." he said.

Flaky gave him a glare. She then pounced on him out of nowhere; Fliqpy wasn't sure what to think. He only stared in shock as she brought her face down and kissed his face. She then proceeded to move down his neck with the kisses, tracing her hands into his fluffy chest. Her hands soon found his leather belt, feeling the cool metal of the buckle was soothing against her burning fingers.

Without looking at it, she undid his belt and tossed it aside. Fliqpy's heart raced and his pulse quickened. Did Flaky even know what she was doing?

His pants tightened in the crotch area as he felt himself get harder. Flaky quickly pulled them off, revealing his boxers. Fliqpy gasped and sat up, pulling his legs away a little. He was a little embarrassed by the tent in his boxer shorts. Flaky raised an eyebrow at this.

'And _I'm_ the shy one?' she thought.

Fliqpy blushed and gritted his teeth. He was nervous about this whole thing, it was so new and exciting that he was gonna get carried away. He looked back and saw his wife crawling towards him. She easily lured him into a kiss, but in his head, he had much more panicked thoughts. He wasn't sure if he was actually mentally prepared for this. The actual experience of sexual intimacy was much more different than him just making a few perverted comments and kissing her neck.

Flaky proceeded to trail her hands down the tent in his boxers, caressing it graciously. Fliqpy gritted his teeth and growled in lust and pleasure. He didn't know how to react at this point, Flaky was just immobilizing him. Static electricity pulsed through his legs, his fur was damp with sweat. He felt his boxers pulled away from him, then they collided with the floor.

Flaky gasped and then lost her determination, as it was completely replaced with embarrassment. She blushed and covered her eyes, turning away in shame.

"I-I'm sorry…" she squeaked.

Fliqpy shrugged and chuckled.

"It's okay, we can just take it slowly, baby girl." he assured her.

Soon she was on her knees before her husband. He sat on the bed and lead her hand to his throbbing member. She had her eyes closed tightly as she gripped the organ. She only opened her eyes for a little bit, and then she opened her mouth slightly. Her tongue teased his length, making him shudder in delight. This sound and reaction made her embarrassed again, but nonetheless, she continued.

She only licked it a few more times before decided to take him into her mouth. The organ was hot and the pulsating blood felt weird against her tongue. Fliqpy sighed and let his eyes close in bliss. Flaky moved her mouth back and forth, keeping her eyes squeezed shut to save herself from the embarrassment growing inside of her. She couldn't completely fit it in her mouth due to the size, but she covered that length with her hand.

Fliqpy opened one of his yellow eyes and reached his shaking hands out to clasp her hair-like quills. He pushed her down a little bit more, wanting for more of his member to be covered by her hot mouth. Flaky was surprised and a little scared by this, but tried to cooperate, nonetheless. They were both careful to not go too far, so, Flaky wouldn't choke or suffocate.

The sensitive nerves of his length were acting on edge, and almost drove him to the edge. But before he could climax, Fliqpy pulled Flaky off of his member, leaving saliva dripping down it, and also on her face. Flaky panted for breath and wiped the saliva from her mouth.

"Um, well… wow." Fliqpy breathed out, petting Flaky's head.

Flaky stood up, her naked body catching her husband's eyes. He blushed and tried to resist the urge to grab her mammaries.

"So, you wanna finish this?" Flaky asked.

Fliqpy nodded his head eagerly. Flaky shrugged her shoulders.

"So, how should I do this?"

Fliqpy brought out his hands and pulled her in by her sides. She had no idea what he was doing, but she trusted him.

"This is gonna probably hurt a little, so, just be prepared, okay, hon?" Fliqpy said.

Flaky nodded. She watched him move back a little more, bringing her with him, she was now on the bed with him again. She was on her knees, hovering above his lap. Flaky was sure she knew what he wanted her to do, and she was nervous as hell to do it. She had never tried this angle before, and it was weird.

She took in a deep breath and started to lower herself down until her clit met his length. Even the smallest touch sent her into a craze. In the end she decided to just let her weight go down and in no time, her fleshy walls were completely surrounding him. They both moaned, grabbing onto each other for comfort. For Flaky, it didn't hurt as much the second time, but she still needed to adjust to him properly.

Fliqpy growled in lust, hugging his wife closer to him. He now realized why Flippy was moaning so loud when he did this with Flaky, It felt 10 times better than the mere taste he got last week. The rigedy walls of Flaky's insides rubbing against him member drove him crazy with pleasure.

The beautiful porcupine caught her breath and decided it was time to move. She lifted herself up a little and then slid back down. She squealed as tears gathered in her eyes. It was such a heavenly feeling that felt way too good not to cry over. As she moved up and down more, she felt the need for a kiss.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, Fliqpy wrapped his arms around her neck as tightly as possible and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. His tongue greedily slipped into Flaky's mouth, tasting her and savouring her moans, almost as if he were eating them. Flaky breathed heavily in and out through her nose as she relished in the messy kiss they shared.

Fliqpy had never felt anything like this before. This was much different than just kisses or hugs or even her sitting on his lap while they kiss. He felt hot and amazing inside and out, it was almost like something that wasn't right. Flippy was sure lucky to get the first time, but he'd happily settle for second, it was only fair after all.

Sweat was dripping down their bodies, making their fur more wet than dry, they were soon ready to climax at this point. Breaking off the kiss, Fliqpy warned her of his climax coming.

"Flakes, I'm… I'm almost…" he breathed.

Flaky nodded and continued to ride his length quickly. Their fur and skin hit against each other a few more times, and Flaky felt her own climax coming. Sure enough, it came. She screamed and pressed her body as closely as she could to Fliqpy's, the sensation giving her comfort and closure. Fliqpy had felt the juices flow out of his wife, finally prompting him to release his own. He finally gave into his climax and slightly bit down on Flaky's shoulder in response.

Minutes later, they had finally panted away their exhaustion and were soon left with weak laughs and pink cheeks. Flaky pressed her forehead against Fliqpy's and giggled. She then slid off of him and fell onto the bed. He also found his place next to her in the bed, pulling the covers over their bodies.

Flaky felt so tired at this point. She looked over at the clock and saw it was only noon.

"Only 12 and already w-we're going t-t-to bed… Haha…" she joked.

Fliqpy sniggered at his wife.

"Well, we can take a nap for a little while and then maybe go out for a late dinner if you want, sweetheart." he added.

Flaky nodded. She liked that idea very much. She snuggled against the green bear and purred into his fluffy chest. He chuckled at her sweet affections and petted her messy quills. Soon, they both fell asleep together, sense of nirvana flowing over them.

 **Meanwhile…**

Flippy was the vulnerable and weak one this time. He panted and sweated like crazy, holding his groin area where there was a definite sore, yet blissful, feeling aching. The soldier fell against the wall and slid down so he sat on the floor. Now he knew how Fliqpy felt last week when he made love with Flaky.

"Jesus Martha… is this how it's gonna be?" he laughed ironically.

* * *

Done! Wow, sorry this took longer than I thought it would. And I think this one is longer than chapter one! Or maybe not? Who knows at this point. But if it seems like Fliqpy and Flaky's love making session stalled, well, they were trying to find areas of comfort within each other. And the reason why Flippy didn't do some of the things Fliqpy did is because he wasn't sure Flaky would be comfortable with it, so, he just stuck to basic sex. Oh well, maybe now he'll give it a try. ;3

And I also loved writing the brother-like dialogue between Fliqpy and Flippy. They are such cute fluff balls. I wanna hug em owo!

R&R!


	3. Getting Caught

Okay, I know this was just meant to be a two shot lemon, but I just kept getting more ideas for mini stories with this three way married couple! So, here's another one!

And no, they won't all be lemons… But I can't guarantee someone won't throw in a perverted remark, because they are IMMATURE AS FUCK!

Fliqpy: What did I say?

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Caught

" _Remember employee's: The library will be open early on Sunday's from now on."_

 _~Manager_

Flippy took a look at the reminder on his desk. His boss had dropped it off in the envelope containing his paycheck, and he also did it with the other employee's. Flippy took a glance over at Sniffles who was rearranging the books on the shelves so that they were alphabetical order by the author's last name.

The green bear held Sniffles' own paycheck in his hand and was tasked of giving it to him when he was done. He had been waiting for him to get done for awhile, now, but the anteater was so persistent on making sure every book was in its right spot. It was taking forever! And besides, they were the only two Tree Friends left in the whole library; everyone else, visitors and employee's, had all gone home.

Sniffles had been taking notice of Flippy's presence in the library every so often and wondered what the deal was with him still staying here. He would have called over to him at the front desk, but he knew that the veteran wouldn't appreciate the loud echo the library walls gave people's voices.

Then he decided to chance it.

"H-Hey, Flippy?" he called over.

His high pitched voice echoed off the walls. Not too badly, though. Still, the sounds got to Flippy's sensitive ears and made him flinch slightly. He raised his index finger to his mouth and pulled a signature: "Shh…"

Sniffles sighed. He looked back at his bookshelf and decided that now was a good time to stop, it was getting late anyway, about 6:45 p.m. That was 15 minutes after closing time. Sniffles walked over to Flippy and put his hands over on his desk, enticing the other male to look up.

"Don't you think you take your job too seriously, Flippy?" Sniffles asked.

Flippy shrugged his shoulders. He fooled around with a photo of Flaky that resided on his desk, he knew he could rely on seeing her face to make himself feel better.

"I just do what I gotta do for my paycheck, man." he said. He shifted his black eyes up to meet Sniffles' own eyes of that same colour. "Besides, I like working in the library because it's _quiet_."

Sniffles shifted his large eyes to the upper right corners of his blue glasses.

"Oh," Flippy continued. "And here's your check. There's also a reminder about the working hours of Sunday changing in there."

He handed Sniffles the envelope which he took politely. Whenever being handed something, Sniffles always waited for the person's arm to be fully extended and for them to be done talking before he accepted the object, he saw it as polite.

"Thank you," he said.

Flippy half-smiled with half-lidded eyes. He stole a glance at his watch before standing up and picking up his duffel bag.

"Well, I'm heading out, see you tomorrow, Sniffs." he said.

The anteater blushed at the nickname and lowered his pointed ears.

"You know very well I don't like that nickname." he commented.

Flippy merely smirked.

"Oh, so it's just favouritism between you and Nutty, hmmm?~"

The smug comment from Flippy made Sniffles blush. Especially when he mentioned his lover, the candy addicted squirrel, Nutty. He liked to keep his "relationship statuses" and information about them somewhat professional. Saying things like "Yes, we're doing great" or "Yeah, it's okay now" were enough for the inexperienced anteater.

But, he quickly came back at Flippy with a snide comment of his own, something he hardly ever did.

"Well, you're certainly one to talk. Considering you are the only one "allowed" to call Flaky "Flakes" sir~"

Flippy stopped in his tracks and let out a light chuckle.

"Touche," he merely said before slipping out the sliding doors of the library.

 _ **At Flippy's House…**_

Flaky had just finished making dinner for when Flippy came home. She had made his 2nd favourite dinner: Spaghetti. She would have made his first favourite, which was steak, but she forgot to buy some last time she went shopping.

Nevertheless, she knew Flippy would like the dinner, he had always said: "No matter what you make me, I'll love it with all of my taste buds." She had giggled at his cheesy compliment.

The door opened, and she heard the familiar semi-high-pitched voice of Flippy announce his arrival. Flaky turned down the heat on the pans so they were just pleasantly warm and went out to the living room to see him. He had set down his duffel bag by the door and opened his arms for her to hug him.

"Flippy!" she squealed, running into his embrace.

The bear petted Flaky's quills, making sure not to prick himself. Not that he would have minded if he did though. Flaky blushed a warm colour and nuzzled her heart shaped nose against Flippy's.

Flippy wanted more than just a nose rub, though. It was a sweet gesture and he loved her sweet gestures, because she was a sweet person, but he wanted more in this moment.

"How's my little frosted flake?" he asked.

Flaky blushed more and tried to look away so he wouldn't see how flustered she was getting.

"Flippy, stop…" she laughed shyly.

The bear turned her head back to him so he could see her pretty face. He was smirking with his teeth slightly revealed. He quickly lead Flaky to the couch and had her sit on his lap, facing her. He was a little shy about this position, even when they were dating, but he saw how confident Fliqpy was with it and the yellow-eyed counterpart even convinced Flippy to try it.

Well, now he was!

 _ **Flashback…**_

"You're sure it's not too weird?" Flippy asked.

Fliqpy shook his head at his other self.

" _Nah, it's cool. I don't understand why you haven't tried it!"_ the translucent bear insisted.

Flippy bit his lips shyly and shifted his eyes down to the floor. He still wasn't sure about the whole "making out while the girlfriend sits on your lap" thing. He wouldn't wanna put Flaky into an uncomfortable position or take it too far without thinking of it.

" _You don't have to always lead it into full on sex, it's just a little semi-intimate activity, honest!"_

Flippy gave in and sighed.

"M'kay, I guess I'll try it someday." he added to the sigh.

" _That is… unless you_ _ **want**_ _to take it farther… There's always that!"_ Fliqpy added, chortling.

Flippy face palmed himself and dragged his hand up and across his floof hair. It easily got caught in the swoosh his palm brought and flopped back into place with the bangs slightly covering his eyes.

"Okay, you had me, then you lost me." he groaned.

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

Flippy's heart was racing and his breath was heavy. He took in every detail of his wife's body and face. Her gorgeous red fur, her wild quills decorated with white flakes, her big, beautiful eyes that were shaped like an ovular pie with once slice cut out of it. He leaned in to her lips to kiss them.

Flaky wrapped her arms around Flippy's neck to push it further. She didn't know where these short bursts of determination came from. Usually she was so shy and would wait for Flippy (or even Fliqpy) to come onto her with affectionate moves. They had been married for two months now, and she knew Flippy long before then. So why _was_ she so shy beforehand?

Flippy pulled away to breath but not before going back in for a much deeper kiss. His face was hot, and he could feel the heat glowing off of Flaky's skin form how close she was. She began to moan to, this kicked Flippy's animal hormones into overdrive and he couldn't stand it any longer! He slipped his tongue into her mouth, desperate to taste her and savour her for himself.

Flaky semi-expected the tongue, but she didn't expect Flippy's hands reach down to her tank top and lift it up. She pulled away from him involuntarily and allowed the piece of clothing to be tossed aside. Flippy leaned back to admire what was in front of him. Flaky blushed curtly and slightly covered herself, she turned her head away a little.

"F-Flippy, let's not do this now…" she begged.

The green veteran shook his head and placed his hot palms on her arms, tracing them down to her hands and then to her belly.

"I know I… I just want… to see…" he panted.

Flaky was confused.

"See what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Flippy grinned.

"You,"

Flaky's eyes widened then screwed shut. Her shyness was back, but that didn't matter to Flippy. It didn't matter what she did, she remained cute as hell to him. So, he continued to caress her stomach and back with his palms and thumbs.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered.

Flaky squeaked and scrunched her face up more. Flippy used his fingers to turn his wife's head towards him again. She ever so-slightly opened her eyes to look at his pleased face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips into her collarbone, his warm breath sending her chills.

"Flippy… stop…" Flaky whimpered.

"No… I'm so lucky… I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world…" he continued.

Flaky couldn't take much more; her heart felt like it was going to burst into a million droplets. This affection and warmth was too much, and she was also getting hungrier for the dinner she had cooked for them.

Just then, a sound they both dreaded came upon their ears. The door of their house had opened and then slammed closed! They both prayed that it was just a really really strong gust of wind, but when they both looked at the door, they saw it was Giggles and Petunia! They had just barged in without knocking!

They didn't notice the couple at first, they were too busy panting for breath and calming themselves down. They appeared… afraid for their lives, like something was about to kill them any second. Were they being chased?

But just then they both turned over to face Flippy and Flaky.

"Sorry to barge in! But we're… both… in…" Giggles said.

Her sentence started out fast and exhausted, but then her words slowed when she realised the scene in front of her and Petunia. They both had wide eyes and gaped mouths at Flaky who still resided in her husband's lap. She still had no top on, so she was just left in her baggy, orange shorts and her white bra.

"Um… are you two… doing something?" Petunia asked slowly, trying to to burst out laughing.

Flaky gasped and blushed so hard that her shoulders were also pink. She scrambled off of Flippy and swiftly grabbed her tank top from the floor. While she got it on as quickly as possible, she tried desperately hard to explain to Giggles and Petunia that it wasn't what they thought.

"W-W-W-We were just k-kissing and t-t-then w-w-we just… Ohhh…."

Flaky gave up and ran down the hall towards the room she shared with Flippy. The door slammed shut, making Flippy flinch. He felt really guilty now… Flaky had asked him to stop and he didn't, now she was probably mad at him. If they had stopped earlier, she wouldn't have been upset from the sudden burst in from their friends.

Speaking of which…

Flippy rose from the couch and approached Giggles and Petunia. They must have sensed his aura of slight annoyance, because they both backed away from him a few steps. He crossed his arms at the girls and stood in a parental stance. Like the stance your mom would be in if she was ready to lecture you.

"You both know that it's not polite to just burst in like that…" Flippy said, keeping his cool.

Giggles looked down in shame.

Fliqpy was on the other side of the living room, invisible and inaudible to anyone except Flippy. He was giggling and covering his mouth, trying not to lose it.

" _Dayummm! Flippy is maaaaad!~"_ he jeered.

Flippy briefly shot an angry glance at his alter ego.

' _Shut the fuck up, you dick."'_ Flippy paged him mentally.

Fliqpy immediately stopped and stood up in an "about face" pose, his face itself was blank and his yellow orbs stood in the center of his sclera. He knew not to screw around with Flippy when he was in this state.

Back to the girls.

Petunia sighed and stepped forward.

"We're sorry, Flippy. We didn't mean to, we were just scared." she insisted.

Giggles nodded alongside her girlfriend.

"Yeah, someone caught us walking home and tried to mug us. We were running a-away and he was after us. We saw your house and… well…"

"This wasn't an ordinary mugger, either, Flips. This guy had a knife, and I'm sure I saw a bottle of chloroform in his hand."

Both rodents continued to explain the situation to Flippy. He understood, he really did, he was still peeved that Flaky was upset and that their "special time" was interrupted, but honestly, they were his friends.

"Well… alright… But I expect a knock next time!" Flippy said sternly.

Giggles and Petunia nodded fastly and muttered agreements and promises. Flippy smirked and moved past them. He had to check on his wife to make sure she wasn't mad or upset. He knocked on the door and called her name.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked through the door.

He was expecting her to not answer and for him to need to give out a long monologue about why she should open the door. But to his surprise, he actually received an answer from her.

"Y-Yeah… you can come in…" her soft voice sounded through the door.

Flippy took a deep breath in and entered the room. He saw her sitting on the side edge of the bed. She appeared calm, but also troubled. Well, at least she wasn't crying or hiding under the blankets. He really had expected that of her. The bear took a seat next to her, letting out a short breath.

"Well, they told me that they were being chased by a mugger." he admitted.

Flaky made a small noise of exclamation and lifted her gaze up to look at him.

"Yeah, they told me that he had a knife and they were being chased by him. And he had chloroform on him as well." Flippy continued, making hand gestures while he spoke.

Flaky looked more worried now. She seemed concerned about her friends now, of course they would come in without knocking, because they were scared. Ha, that seemed like something she herself might do.

Flippy looked down at Flaky's face. She just stared at him blankly, waiting for him to do something.

"I, uh, also came by to apologize." he said at last.

"F-For what?" Flaky asked, what was he sorry for?

"For… taking it a bit too far… I should have listened to you and stopped."

Flaky parted her red lips.

"Oh, Flippy, I'm not mad. I mean, I'm n-not saying "it happens", because what are the odds? But, uh… I actually liked it a lot." she admitted.

She placed her hand on Flippy's cheek, turning his attention towards her. She looked into his black, pie-cut eyes and casually brushed his beret off of his head. His floof hair fluffed out immediately, making Flaky grin. The porcupine girl giggled at his green face turning pink at her touch. Flippy grinned back at her and nuzzled his head into her palm lovingly.

"So… you're not mad?" he checked.

Flaky shook her head.

Flippy felt relieved. So relieved that he leaned in and aimed for her lips. But just then he heard two squeals, pulling him out of his starstruck state of mind and towards the source of the squeals. Not surprisingly, it was Giggles and Petunia. They were looking in the door at the pair with blushes on their faces and ear-to-ear grins. They clearly thought the scene between them was adorable.

"Aw, make-up kiss, so, cute!" Giggles chortled.

Flippy glared at the two and Flaky sighed. They both pointed the other way and shouted several phrases that basically told them "get out!", "go away!". Both girls scrambled away as quickly as possible, giggling and screaming. They also said "I'm sorry" multiple times.

Flaky placed her fingers on her temple and groaned.

"Those two are such fangirls…" she added to the groan.

Flippy agreed and nodded. They were practically fangirls over them, it was almost like when they were watching a yaoi anime together and squealing at whatever couple was kissing. Speaking of…

"So…" Flippy said, slyly.

"Where were we, gorgeous?"

* * *

Done! Wep, here ya go. As the usual rhythm, Fliqpy will have the spotlight next chapter, so, be prepared! He is… a handful. And yes, both Giggles and Petunia are fangirls over Flippy and Flaky. And yes, they are dating. (Gigtunia, yay!)

It felt good to give Flippy more love, because that's something I need work on: Giving equal treatment to him and Fliqpy. Sorry, I just have a thing for sassy/jerky badasses and I tend to obsess over them.

Another thing: Yes Sniffles is Nutty's lover, because I also love that ship.

R&R! Tell me what kinds of romance/humor/bonding/lemon/whatever else you wanna see transpire with these three cuties.


	4. Slit Wrists

Chapter 4: Slit Wrists

 _ **A/N: This chapter takes place about a year ago before the marriage. This takes place about 2 months after Fliqpy starts becoming part of the romantic relationship. And be warned, this chapter contains self harm, bullying, and self-hatred.**_

Flaky exited the grocery store with her boyfriend. Well, one of them. She had grown comfortable with dating two people at once, mostly because they shared the same body.

"Jeez, this is heavy…" the porcupine huffed.

Fliqpy, her boyfriend, looked over her. She was carrying a grocery bag with a gallon of milk in it, and yes, milk can be really heavy. He knew Flaky wasn't a weakling, but she still had these little things about her that made her slightly tiny. Case in point: The heavy groceries.

"I can take it?" Fliqpy offered, putting his hand out.

Flaky nodded and handed him the grocery bag she was holding, now she only had the other bag that contained eggs and bread. It was a much lighter load already. She thanked Fliqpy with a nod and a smile. He copied her movements.

"Flaky! Hey!" a high pitched voice called from down the sidewalk.

The red girl turned around and saw Cuddles jogging towards her. He had his lover, Toothy, in tow. The purple beaver was wearing brown shorts and a white shirt, while Cuddles was wearing an orange shirt with baggy, green shorts, and his shirt said "Sk8er Boi" on it. Flaky also waved and greeted them.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you wanna come play videogames with us? We just got a new Mario game that's hella lit!" Cuddles cheered.

Flaky's eyes widened; she loved playing video games with Cuddles, as long as he didn't play violent games with her, and she also liked Mario games as well. Still, she had more errands to run and they just couldn't wait another day…

"Well, I'd love to, guys, but… I have some other important things to do today… Sorry, maybe tomorrow?" she explained.

Cuddles' ears dropped down in disappointment.

"Oh… Okay…" he mumbled.

Fliqpy's eyes shifted between Flaky, Cuddles, and then back to Flaky. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"You can go play, Flaky, I can take care of the rest." he offered.

"Fliqpy, no, I couldn't ask you to do that." Flaky replied.

Fliqpy smirked at her.

"I know,"

Then, with one swift movement he grabbed the other grocery bag from her, catching her by surprise.

"Which is why, I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Flaky's mouth fell open and her words came out in stutters and stammers. Cuddles snickered at the smarmy expression on the bear's face, and he felt happy now, because Flaky could come over now!

"Oh, but, Fliqpy, I could never ask you to do that." Flaky said, stepping forward.

She tried to get the groceries but he moved them away. She tired again and the same thing happened again, soon he practically held them up high so she was trying to jump and get them. It was a failure, because Fliqpy is a little bit taller than her. Flaky was getting flustered at this point and insisting that she was fine and that he didn't need to do this.

"I know, but I want to." Fliqpy said. "You can go play your video games or whatever, and I'll handle this, okay, hon?"

Flaky was still not giving in, she didn't see this as fair. He and Flippy already did so much for her, and yet she felt like she could never repay them enough. She just never felt like she was worthy of them at all, but that's not how they saw it…

"I really don't think-"

Fliqpy cut her off by leaving into her face a little, her face turned pink immediately.

"I'll kiss you to make you shut up." he taunted.

Flaky gulped and shifted her eyes around, trying not to blush more. She knew he wanted this, she knew he was trying to make her succumb to his tricks, and it was working, even if she didn't wanna admit it.

"I'll do it. Right here in front of your friends~" the veteran continued.

That was the last straw! Flaky squealed and covered her face with her palms, she turned away and walked a few steps closer to Cuddles and Toothy. Fliqpy smirked again, knowing he had won yet again. Flaky could be so easy at times, it was almost like taking candy from a baby.

"Okay, fine! J-Just don't stress yourself out, okay?!" Flaky stuttered.

Fliqpy nodded.

"Alright, have fun, sweetheart, I'll see you later at my house, k?" he called out, walking away.

Flaky did a shaky thumbs up, still looking away from him.

 _ **Later…**_

 **Fliqpy's POV**

That was just way too easy. Flaky has always been easy to get to, though! She just gets flustered and scared by every little thing, I could literally drop a spoon behind her and she'd squeal like a mouse.

Honestly, I don't understand why she was so hesitant in letting me help her, it's not like I haven't done it before. But anyway, if she's happy, I'm happy, that's all that matters. Okay then! First item on the list of errands is: Drop her phone off at the phone place so it can get fixed. Alrighty then, simple enough.

I headed over to the place where she got her phone. A lot people stared at me as I passed by, and I know why. They're all weirded out, if not scared by my presence, and I can't really blame them either. After all, it's been only two months, and people around this town still aren't used to my presence when it's not spent murdering and torturing. Geez, why did I even like doing that again?!

Well, anyway, I'm in this building and I approached the girl at the desk. She was a light blue cat with black Pac-Man eyes. I tapped on the desk to get her attention, and it worked. I predicted she would gasp in fear of me, and she actually didn't. But her eyes did widen and her pupils shrunk as well. Figures…

I took Flaky's phone out of my back pocket where I kept it for safekeeping earlier.

"My girlfriend needs her phone fixed, and she says you can fix it?" I explained, setting it on the counter.

The girl looked down at it.

"Oh, uh, y-yes. Miss Flaky made an appointment to bring it in so we can look at it." she said, studying it.

People around here know that Flaky is my girlfriend, as well as Flippy's.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to come back tomorrow and get it." I said.

I even added in a half smile to make her seem less scared.

"Why don't you go jump off a building while you're at it."

Huh? What? I whipped my head backwards where I thought I heard a voice. Where they talking to me? I looked to the left and right but I didn't see anybody. Hm… Must have been my imagination or something.

 _ **Afterwards…**_

 **Normal POV…**

Fliqpy exited the building and mentally checked off that errand in his mind. Next, he had to pick up a book from the library where he actually worked. Or rather Flippy worked there and sometimes Fliqpy came out due to Flippy getting angry and stressed out at people being too loud. Sometimes he was nice enough to finish some of Flippy's work, but in exchange for a price.

A price like extra cuddling time with Flaky, which Flippy loves as much as Fliqpy does, so, they are constantly at each other's throats over. But in the most lovable way.

As Fliqpy looked over the books at the shelf, he felt the fur on his body stand on end because he felt like someone was watching him. He briefly shifted his yellow eyes over to the left and saw three people looking at him, never blinking. Fliqpy tore his gaze away from them and finally found the book he was looking for: Little House on the Prairie. He reached up and grabbed it from the top shelf.

Just as he turned to walk out of the section, he felt something bump into him harshly and make him fall over on his back.

"Ow!" he yelped.

The green bear looked up and saw two people- a tan beaver and a blue fox-walk by him. He heard one of them speak.

"Watch it, you freak."

Fliqpy's ears twitched. What did he just call him? Before he could react to him, he saw that they had left his sight.

"Well, then…" he muttered.

As Fliqpy picked up the book next to him, he felt angry toward the punk who said that to him, but then he felt sadness because he knew he was right, he WAS a freak…

He walked by the table where the three people were sitting and he heard them whisper things to each other, but he heard them very clearly.

"You see him? He's a monster."

"Yeah, I heard he kidnapped his own girlfriend and he even attempted to rape her."

"Well, I heard that he eats intestines for sexual pleasure."

Fliqpy felt his palms get sweaty, his fingers shook and felt cold at the tips. He told himself to just ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder to the more he thought about it. He wished Flippy would take over right now, but the other bear was asleep in the back their shared subconscious.

'Just grin and bear it, Fliqpy…' he told himself. 'Almost done.'

The soldier checked out the book and exited the library. He looked up at the midday sun, it was bright and warm, like his Flaky's smile. He missed seeing it… He wondered if she was still playing video games with Cuddles and Toothy? He knew she was a tomboy, so, it was no surprise she found video games entertaining.

'She's such a unique girl… So pretty and yet so fierce.' he practically swooned.

But his fantasy was ended as he felt something collide with his head, it made a splatter sound, and his fur felt wet and drippy. As he cried out in slight pain and shock, he also heard laughter. Irritating, disturbing laughter sounding like it was coming from irresponsible punks. He opened his yellow eyes to see he was right.

There were five teens a short distance away from him, laughing and pointing at him. They must have thrown a water balloon at him or something. This made Fliqpy feel angry, he cracked his knuckles and raised his voice at them.

"You fucking brats! How dare you?! I should call your par-"

He pointed his index finger at them, but froze in his words when he saw some of the fur on his arm and hand were red. This confused him, so, he rubbed his glove covered palm on his face and drew it back. His palm was now completely dyed red, and that meant that the balloon he was hit with wasn't filled with water…

"Is… Is this… b-blood?!" he yelled.

Fliqpy started freaking out, he was hyperventilating and shaking, the world around him began to spin and everything looked blurry.

"We just thought you might wanna be in your element!" one of the teens laughed.

"Yeah, you know, before you get some _real, innocent_ blood on you!" another jeered, but it was actually a girl.

Fliqpy couldn't yell back a response like normal, he was too busy hallucinating dead bodies around him, the sound of people crying and begging for mercy, his evil laugh being the only response.

"Aw, but you're not a killer anymore, are ya?" the same girl continued.

"Nah, he's nothing but a pathetic loser, now. Look at him, he's crying!" a different girl said.

"Yeah, take this, you freak! Get a taste of your own fucking medicine!" the fourth punk yelled.

Fliqpy was once again hit with a balloon containing the red liquid. Only he fell over this time, and tears welled up in his eyes. He hated that he was now becoming weak; why couldn't he fight back? Why was he so scared? Another balloon hit him, now he was completely drenched in red liquid.

"Leave me alone! Go the fuck away!" the green bear screeched.

He rolled over and used his hands and knees as leverage to stand up and run, leaving the red soaked book he checked out behind. He started to run, really fast, and he wouldn't stop until he was away from those damn stupid teenagers. Those damn stupid punks. Those damn stupid bullies!

"Look at him run, yeah, that's right! Run you coward! Go fucking die, while you're at it!" the final teenager called out.

 _ **Later...**_

Fliqpy had bursted into his house and immediately ran to the bathroom, he saw himself in the mirror, he looked like he was covered in blood. His past self would have loved it, but the current him was not liking it at all. He hallucinated seeing himself in the mirror with a bloody knife and an evil grin. He screamed and backed away violently, his back hitting the wall. He eyed the shower and wasted no time in throwing off his clothes and starting a shower.

Once the red substance was off, Fliqpy found himself much calmer. He wrapped a towel around his body and took a deep breath in and out. His pulse was going way too fast and his head was hurting. He really needed Flaky right now, he needed to kiss and hug her, and cuddle with her on the couch. He needed to smell her scent, the smell of carnival food was always evident in her quills.

" _ **I heard that he kidnapped his girlfriend and even attempted to rape her…"**_

Fliqpy looked down at his feet. That wasn't even how it happened, he did kidnap and attempt rape on her, but that was then, this is now. Now she's his girlfriend and she loves him, she changed him, and she's made it clear she doesn't care who judges them.

But did he deserve her?

As Fliqpy thought about this, he went to his room and changed into some clean comfortable clothes. He decided to wear a white t-shirt with some band logo on it and plaid pajama pants. He sat on his bed and stared at his hands. They were clean now, but they were always covered in blood in the past, so they used to be red.

"Maybe they're right… Maybe I haven't changed? Maybe I'm still a monster…A freak…" he mumbled.

His throat hurt from screaming and yelling, and he also felt like he was gonna cry. He didn't wanna cry, it hurt his eyes and burned them to no end. But his tears fell out anyway, and no questions asked, his eyes burned. His heart felt like a Holocaust, his stomach hurt, and he felt so much hatred. Hatred for himself, and what he was.

"Nobody would miss me if I was dead…" he whimpered.

Fliqpy clenched his fists and exited his room.

 _ **Later…**_

"I can't believe you did that, Flaky!" Cuddles laughed.

The three friends were walking towards Flippy's house. Flaky insisted on leaving a bit earlier to check on Fliqpy, or Flippy, depending on who was in control. Toothy and Cuddles offered to go with her, just in case someone attacked her or mugged her.

She claimed that they sounded like Flippy and Fliqpy, because they were also overprotective of her at times. Nevertheless, she let them come.

"Oh man, you just totally owned Toothy in Mario Kart 8!" Cuddles continued to cheer.

Toothy blushed and rubbed his arm. He got flustered quite easily and would act shy and cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well, I mostly j-just let her w-win." the purple beaver insisted.

Cuddles smugly grinned at his lover.

"Yeah, right, you're just embarrassed cuz you got your butt kicked by a girl!"

The rabbit then proceeded to tickle him. Toothy giggled and tried to resist his boyfriend's attacks, but failed. He pleaded Cuddles to stop, but he showed no mercy whatsoever! Flaky giggled at the two goofballs.

When they got to Flippy's house, the door was slightly ajar, which caught Flaky's attention. Did someone break in? She hoped not.

Flaky entered the house first, carefully, just in case, and found nothing was moved or out of place. Nothing was missing either, so, no muggers or a break in. One of the boys must have just forgot to close the door all the way.

"Cuddles, Toothy, you can come in now." Flaky called.

The two boys entered the house and looked around.

"Hey, where is Flippy? Or, uh, Fliqpy? Jeez, Flaky, how do you manage two at once?" Cuddles asked.

Flaky rolled her black eyes.

"I was a latch-key kid growing up, Cuddles, I can handle things." she said. "Hey, I'm home!"

There was a pause, but then there was a clang. It sounded like metal or glass colliding with the floor. And it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, too.

Toothy peeked over his shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I dunno, I'll take a look." Flaky said.

She crept into the kitchen slowly, and she actually saw Flippy, or Fliqpy? Whoever it was, he was jittering and whimpering. He sounded like he was in pain, and some pretty bad pain, too, by the sound of it. Flaky looked down at the floor and was horrified at what she saw! But before her brain could process the full words, the figure turned around, flinging drops of blood onto the kitchen floor.

"F-F-Flaky?!" he said.

The voice definitely belonged to Fliqpy, it was deep and somewhat gravelly. But it was also supposed to be stern and normally not full of any stutters. Now, his voice sounded like a scared animal in pain and suffering.

Flaky had no idea what was happening right now, the blood scared the hell out of her, making it hard to focus on her shaking boyfriend before her. When her brain slowed down a bit, she looked at the blood covered knife on the floor and up at Fliqpy. She saw blood in his arms, not to mention it was also staining his dark green tank top and his chest fluff that poked out of the neck of it. The blood was leaking and spurting out of diagonal and horizontal cuts on his arms.

"Oh my, God! W-What are y-you doing in h-here?!" Flaky demanded, trying not to seem scared.

Fliqpy screwed his eyes shut in shame and in agony. Meanwhile, Cuddles trotted into the kitchen when he heard the commotion.

"Flaky, what's-"

But the yellow skater boy gasped in shock at what he saw. What was going on here?! He saw massive amounts of blood all over the place, he could still hear it dripping from the source: Fliqpy's cuts on his wrists and arms.

The green soldier opened his yellow eyes once he realized he might be scaring them, even though he was terrified too. Not because he was in pain or because of the blood, but because he had been caught cutting himself, and by his own girlfriend, too. Nevertheless, he tried to lie and fake it.

"This isn't w-w-what you think I s-s-s-swear! I was just… just… jsss…." he couldn't continue.

Flaky gasped as she watched his usually bright, golden eyes, dim into a dull colour and roll into the back of his head. He let out a moan and fell to the ground on his back, he tried to stabilize himself on the counter, but ran out of strength. His body hit the floor with a thud.

Now, Flaky wasted no time rushing over to her lover and checking for a pulse or any other sign of life. She found a very faint pulse, but it was fading fast. She turned her head over to Cuddles who was still struck by terror and confusion.

"Call an ambulance, quick! He's losing blood fast!" she shrieked.

Cuddles gulped and nodded, he stumbled away, alerting Toothy to grab his cell phone and call 911 urgently. Flaky looked down at Fliqpy; his head in her lap. Tears spilled out of her big, black eyes and fell onto his face, she wiped them away, but more still fell. Relentlessly, they dripped down her cheeks and onto his face and hair. She could only ask herself one question:

"Why? Why would you do this?"

 _ **Many Hours Later…**_

 _ **Fliqpy's POV…**_

Jesus, my arms sting. What the fuck was I even doing to make them hurt this bad? Where am I, anyway? I can hear… beeping, like the sound of a heart monitor beeping, almost. How am I still in control, it feels like it's been a day since I…

" _Hey, he's coming around."_

Huh? What was that? Who's voice is that? It sounded young and squeaky, not to mention familiar. I think it's Cuddles' voice? I forced my eyes open, feeling them sting like hell. I must have been crying, because only crying makes my eyes sting like this, and I freaking hate it! I managed to see objects around me. I saw chairs and a whiteboard with writing on it, and I could see my name on the whiteboard, too. That beeping sound came from, you guessed it, a heart monitor.

I was in the hospital…

"Take it easy, Fliqpy. You've been asleep for a while, man." Cuddles' voice said.

My vision fully returned. I could see him and Toothy in the room, and I also saw a pink girl with a red bow, blue blouse and purple skirt. That was Giggles. What was she doing here? I tried to sit up and ask them what happened, but when I used my arms for leverage, they hurt. It felt like I got my arms ripped off by the Tiger General again, but they were definitely still attached. I seethed and whimpered in pain, but still continued to sit up, not wanting them to see me look pathetic.

"What the hell happened? What am I doing here? Where's… Flaky?" I mumbled.

Cuddles bit his lower lip, and his eyes shifted the other way. My veteran gut feeling didn't like that sign already. It's the feeling Flippy and I get when we feel like shit's gonna hit the fan, or, something like that.

"She's talking t-to the doctor. She'll be in in a while." Toothy spoke up from by the door.

I blinked twice.

"She told me that you were hurt," Giggles said, making her first words known in the room.

I lowered my eyebrows. Hurt? Wait a minute… I looked down at my arms and gingerly traced my fingertips across them. They were covered in white bandages, the kind you get from a roll. I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday, and I did not like it! I remember all those stupid fucking brats that insulted me yesterday, and how they made me feel like I was worthless.

How could a group of stupid, fucking hooligans make me feel that weak? I was ready to beat the tar outta those last five ones! And then I saw that red stuff covering me, and that made me freak out.

"T-They were acting like… me…" I admitted.

I didn't bother checking facial expressions, I was too busy thinking about this whole thing. Those damn kids were right about me, I am a freak… And worthless, and a monster, and someone who deserves to die. Everything I ever did was horrible… I killed innocent people just for the sick pleasure of it, and when I ate people's insides, it turned me on. And Flaky… I put her through the worst hell of all, just because I wanted power over her boyfriend and complete control of his body…

That's why I took a knife to my wrists; to punish myself. I deserved it… It was retribution for my sins.

I suddenly, smelled a familiar scent of corn dogs and other fair food. That could only mean that one person had just come in. I lifted my aching head to see, yup, my frosted Flakers standing right in the doorway. Her eyes were red, I'm guessing she was crying over me, not that I deserved her tears, and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh, sweet mother of…" I heard her sob.

Before I knew it, she ran up to me and hugged me. Her body was warm, but also shaking in… fear or maybe joy? Both? I didn't wanna upset her, because that's what past me would have done, so, I lifted my sore arms and hugged her back, petting her wild quills down to tame them. Then again, nothing tamed this little grenade of mine. Heh, funny joke.

I saw other colours leave the room, meaning the three teenagers had left, leaving me and Flaky alone together. She refused to stop hugging me, leaving me feeling awkward, but when she did actually stop, she looked at me with glossy eyes. She didn't seem mad, but she was definitely really upset. And I didn't wanna tell her why I cut myself, because she'd think it was dumb…

"We are gonna talk about this later…" she rasped.

Yeah, she was definitely crying, her voice sounded like it would die any moment. It hurt my heart, like getting a needle skewered through it, to hear her like that. It was all my fault… No matter what I do, even if I'm punishing myself, I'm just hurting others. I can never escape from myself or from hurting people, never.

"But for now… I'm just glad you're alive." Flaky said to me.

She put her warm palms on my face and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. I didn't expect it, but I didn't hate it. Her lips were so warm and soft that it was like taking a bath in silk, and her scent was so good that it felt like I was really at a fair or carnival with her. It made my stomach growl quietly. How long has it been since I ate, again? Whatever, I'll worry about that later… Right now I just have my Flaky.

Not looking forward to the talk later, though…

* * *

Jeez… I feel terrible. Just awful and horrible… This was difficult for me, not just because I've been busy with other stuff that this chapter took a while, but because I just hate when someone feels like they deserve to be hurt and killed because they can't move on from something.

Leave me suggestions for what you wanna see next with this couple, I always appreciate help! (And yes, more lemons will come, but let's remember to have some good spacing between them, not everything is just lemons! …. Even though I love them too! *lenny face*)

Reminder: Flippy's turn is next!

R&R!


	5. Fangirl Frenzy

Chapter 5: Fangirl Frenzy

 **Time In Which This Chapter Takes Place: 5 Months after Fliqpy's reformation; 5-6 months before the marriage.**

 **Also, heads up, this chapter contains bullying.**

 _ **Flippy's POV…**_

I'm drinking a soda right now. It's called "Topo Sabores" and it is actually from Mexico. I've been there before, during my war days. I actually also studied Spanish in high school, and even continued to study it afterwards when Ieft to join the military.

I straightened my beret and looked around the bowling alley where I'm at with my friends, and my girlfriend. I saw Cuddles and Flaky bowling at a lane, lane number 4 to be exact, and I saw on the scoreboard Cuddles was winning. But Flaky was catching up!

I saw her step up to the lane with the bowling ball, and she appeared to be struggling with it due to its weight. I knew Flaky didn't work out often, so, she didn't have a lot of physical strength. That's why she used one of those bowling ramps and pushed the ball down it on the lane. She did that and I saw the ball head for the center of this pins. I crossed my fingers in hopes she'd get a strike.

She actually knocked down almost all the pins, except for two; one at each end of the lane.

"Ah, good luck, Flaky! Nobody can ever get a split!" Cuddles laughed.

I raised my eyebrows at them and stood up to join them at their lane. As I passed by other lanes, I heard a few girls giggling at me and I saw them blush and look away. I sighed and rolled my black eyes.

'Sorry girls, but I already found my angel…' I thought to myself.

Whenever girls would surround me, I would feel awkward and try to politely push them away. When people ask me how I get all the girls, I just put my hands up and say, "Believe me, I'm not trying to, I just want my frosted Flake."

Speaking of her, I walked up to her and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Want some help, Flakes?" I asked.

She blushed at me and rubbed her arm. She stole a glance at the bowling ball that resided on the ramp then looked back at me.

"I-If it's not too much trouble." Flaky nodded at me.

I shook my head and picked the ball up. It wasn't that heavy, but that's just me, after all I exercised regularly even after I left the military to keep my fit body and strong muscles. I casually passed the bowling ball to my off hand and used my main one to move the ramp aside.

"Hey, no fair asking your boyfriend for help, Flaky!" Cuddles teased us.

I merely made a cocky expression at my yellow friend and turned around with Flaky. I moved us into a position where she held the ball and I held her from behind.

"Okay, just focus… You can do this, Flaky." I chanted in her non-visible ears.

Flaky took in a deep breath and prepared herself. She swung her arm back with my help and then released the ball, it rolled down the lane quickly. I saw Flaky grit her teeth in anxiousness, and I had to admit, I was nervous that it would miss or go in the gutter. But then I saw it hit the left pin, which then slid to the other side and knocked down the right pin!

We did it!

Flaky covered her mouth in shock and her beautiful big eyes widened in surprise. I felt a rush of happiness go through my stomach and a wide smile spread on my face.

"Ahh, Flippy!" Flaky squealed in happiness.

I picked her up by her waist and hoisted her up in the air. She put her palms on my cheeks and pressed our foreheads together, the both of us giggled. Our noses rubbed against each other. My heart was soaring on air right now as I held my beautiful girlfriend closer to me. Once I set her down, Cuddles ran over to us and gave Flaky a high five and a friendly squeeze. I swear, these two are like brother and sister, sometimes.

"Dudes, you were awesome! But, just so ya know, it doesn't count because you had help." Cuddles said.

Flaky punched Cuddles' arm lightly.

"Whatever, it does too c-count! There's nothing wrong with getting help!" she retorted.

Obviously, she still stuttered and stammered sometimes when she spoke. I didn't mind though, it was cute when Flaky stuttered. She'll always be cute to me no matter what. She may as well be an angel sent from heaven, because I don't know if any mortal could ever be as kind and innocent as her.

"Mr. Flippy! Excuse me!"

I heard a girl's voice behind me and saw a female cheetah with orange fur and yellow hair. I didn't recognise her, but if she knew my name, we must have met somewhere before.

"Yes?" I answered, putting my hands on my hips.

I saw her cheeks turn pink, she must be another fangirl of mine. I don't wanna say that I hate fangirls, but some of them can be pretty crazy. So, I try to be as nice as possible and not hurt their feelings.

"M-My name is Chareesa, and I uh, wanna say that y-you're a really sweet guy." she said to me.

I raised my eyebrows at her, but then I smiled.

"Well, thank you, Miss Chareesa." I bowed my head at her.

She fidgeted, reminding me of the way Flaky does when she's nervous.

"I just, w-wanna say also that I h-hope the best f-for you and Flaky. Because I… I always kinda h-hoped you'd get together." Chareesa said.

Her yellow hair covered one of her black, pie-cut eyes and her blush spread more. I could obviously tell she was one of those girls who liked me but also respected me and Flaky. So, I thanked her again, patting her on the shoulder for good measure.

She gasped and her eyes widened at me. Oh jeez, here we go…

She squealed and giggled at me before scurrying away towards her friends. My sensitive ears picked up things like, "He touched me, guys!" and "Oh he's even cuter in person!" and the ever popular, "I'm soooo jealous!". I rolled my eyes and walked away.

 _ **Normal POV...**_

"I'm telling you, I will win! This shot determines my destiny, Flaky!" Cuddles insisted.

The red beauty rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her little brother figure.

"Your destiny is to best me in some silly game?" she answered.

"Oh this is not some silly game, you frosted cupcake! This… is WAR!" Cuddles said back.

He made sure to sound as dramatic as possible. It was practically like his black eyes had an "evil anime glint" in them. He gripped his red bowling ball in his fingers and grinned like a maniac.

"Oh, no, bowling is merely a battlefield," Flippy's voice said, "You don't wanna know what a real war is like."

Cuddles looked at the older critter, giving him the people's eyebrow.

"Try me," he tested.

Flippy crossed his arms.

"I sometimes found myself trapped in trenches with dead, rotting corpses. And I also went days, even weeks without a proper meal. And the worst part was hiding in my friend's corpse after I accidentally killed him."

Cuddles' eyes were wide and his pupils were shrunk.

"You get the idea, or should I keep going?" Flippy snarked.

Cuddles laughed nervously. "Aha, no thanks, man."

With that, the yellow rabbit ran over to the lane and prepared for his shot. Flaky giggled and nudged Flippy with her elbow.

"You got him good, Flippy." she smirked.

Her boyfriend snorted in amusement and wrapped his arm around her. They watched as Cuddles scream in agony that his ball only hit one pin and went in the gutter. That was his last turn, too, and Flaky now had a chance to win. Flaky looked up at Flippy with curious eyes.

"So, I saw you were talking to a girl over there?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, she was just another fangirl. She was actually… one of the better ones, though." Flippy assured her.

Flaky sighed in relief. She wasn't worried about Flippy cheating on her, she never ever feared that at all. But she couldn't help but feel nervous that one of his fangirls might actually try to tear them apart. She knew that there were some crazy people out there who couldn't handle jealousy like normal people could.

"I'll be right back, I have to grab a snack." Flaky said.

"You can stay here, I can get it. It's your turn to bowl, after all." Flippy offered.

"No, that's okay. You can go for me, if you want. I j-just really need a corn dog right now." Flaky insisted.

Flippy smiled and bowed his head in a respectful way.

"Whatever you say babe!" he exclaimed.

Flaky blushed. Then Flippy also blushed and put his palms on his cheeks after realizing what he just called her. He was still shy to pet names, except for "Flakes", and often got flustered when he tried to to call her whatever Fliqpy would call her. Things like "baby" or "doll face" were too embarrassing for him. He still needed to get used to those names, yet.

"Ehhh, I didn't say that! Nevermind! Ahhhh, lo siento… Estoy tan nerviosa y roja …" Flippy whimpered.

 **(A/N: Translation: I'm sorry… I'm just so nervous and red…")**

Flaky smiled shyly and left the blushing bear alone. She didn't know it, but a pair of eyes was watching her as she passed by the threshold from the bowling lanes and the walkways. And these eyes were not friendly looking.

At the snack counter, Lumpy was working. Flaky greeted him in a friendly tone, he was her doctor and he had always treated her well.

"Uh, hiya, Flaky! What'll be?" the blue moose asked.

Flaky looked up at the menu. She felt her stomach grumble for a corn dog, but those weren't on the menu, just hot dogs. So, she ordered one of those instead. After all, corn dogs and hot dogs weren't too different from each other. So, she ordered a hot dog with ketchup and mustard, with a side of fries.

"Uh, yup. Just take this buzzer and it'll buzz when your order is ready." Lumpy said.

He handed the red porcupine a square shaped buzzer with the number 7 on it.

"Thank you," she said.

Flaky trotted back over to where her boyfriend and best friend were. Just as she passed the entrances to the bathrooms, something grabbed her and pulled her into the entrances! She was gonna shriek, but one of the hands covered her mouth and muffled her cries. Flaky felt her anxiety kicking in, but tried to keep herself from fainting. She opened her big black eyes and saw a girl standing in front of her. She was a blue bear with blue hair, and the fringe was dyed yellow. She also wore make up, way too much, if you'd ask Flaky, and she didn't appear to be friendly.

"W-Who are you?" Flaky asked, trying not to sound scared.

"My name is Becky, if you must know. And I don't appreciate you stealing my friend's man, little missy!" the bear replied.

Flaky raised an eyebrow.

"Um… huh?" she squeaked.

"Don't pretend you don't know! Flippy is your boyfriend, correct?" Becky continued.

Flaky gulped and nodded. She was getting the feeling that this was a fangirl who would kill just to get to Flippy. This ignited more fear in Flaky and made her wanna cry for help, but she was too afraid to scream. However, she also felt mad that this girl would be so rude as to just yank her aside and demand all these answers.

"Now, my friend Chareesa deserves him more than you do! And when you go back there, you will encourage him to go and talk to her! Understand?!" Becky said.

Flaky gasped and felt a spark of bravery in her stomach. She only prayed it would last and work against this… this… this horrid woman.

"H-Hey, wait a second! Y-You can't just say that to me! Flippy won't just up and leave me just because of this! We love each other and-"

But Flaky stopped when she felt Becky smack her across the face. It left a visible mark on her face and the force was enough to knock her down on her hands and knees. The red girl felt a pain in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. Her bravery had vanished and she was now completely afraid.

"Shut up! Do you even hear yourself, you whiny bitch?! You don't deserve him, Chareesa does! And if you even tell Flippy that this encounter happened, I will kill you! I will hunt you down and humiliate you until you can't stand it anymore, got it?!"

Flaky sniffled and weeped in defeat. What could she do at this point? Becky had her right where she wanted her, and Flaky hated that. She glared daggers at her through her long, top quills, which the blue girl didn't seem to care about; she merely turned away like a snob and walked off.

 _ **Later…**_

 **Flippy's POV…**

Cuddles was trying to catch me in a headlock, but I just held him away with my palm and chuckled. He was "angry" that I won the game for Flaky and was trying to "claim vengeance upon me" for humiliating him. Even though, I'm sure nobody else cared, Cuddles sure did. Ahh, to be young and ambitious…

"Raah! A pox on both your houses, Flippy! I will defeat you and reclaim my bowling status!" he roared.

"That's nice, Cuddles. Remember when you said that about the brain freeze challenge we did?" I joked.

Cuddles gave up and stood up straight again. He smoothed out his orange shirt and panted for breath. Her gave me a playful glare and a growl.

"This will be different! Oh you'll see! You're just a… green pile of floof!" he snapped.

"Um, I am _the_ green pile of floof, thanks very much." I played along.

Cuddles' face transitioned from playful to worried. Now, at first I thought that he was doing this to catch me off guard so he could sneak attack me, but then I heard him say, "Flaky?" in a concerned tone. I took a look behind me and saw Flaky. Only, she looked… different. Her head was hung and her face was stained with tears from what I could see.

"Flakes, are you okay?" I asked.

I gingerly used my fingers to tilt her head up so I could see her face. She looked at beautiful as ever, but then I noticed her face was bruised slightly, like someone had just hit her. Somebody better not have hit her or else… I don't even need to be under Fliqpy's influence for me to wanna kick someone's ass for hurting her.

Flaky gave me a hurt smile and laughed ironically.

"H-Hey, Flippy? You know that f-fangirl you were talking to earlier?" she said to me.

Yeah, she was definitely crying before this. But why would she bring up that fangirl? What was her name, again? Chareesa?

"W-Why don't you g-g-go talk to h-her? She seemed n-n-nice, ah-hehehe…" Flaky continued.

I didn't care about that right now. Right now I just wanted to know what happened to my frosted Flake. I asked her about it, and she looked at me, then all around her, as if she was looking for someone who might be listening. I looked around with her, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just people chatting, eating and bowling.

"Flaky, what happened to your face?" I asked again.

She shook her head at me and whimpered.

"N-Nothing, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was w-w-walking and I bumped into a wall."

I knew she was lying. I just knew it! But why was she lying? Was she scared of something or someone, maybe? I was about to ask her again, but she cut me off and insisted that I talk to Chareesa. I knew I couldn't make her talk when she didn't want to, but I was still gonna find out what happened. For now, I'll just play along.

"Okay, I will. Take care of yourself, okay?" I whispered lovingly.

I then kissed her lips briefly before going over to the table where Chareesa was sitting. There were some others around her, 2 girls and a boy, and they all smiled at me when they saw me. I saw the boy had his arm around one of the girls, implying that they were a couple.

"Oh, M-Mr. Flippy! What are you doing over here?" Chareesa asked me, her cheeks turning pink again.

"Just call me Flippy, Chareesa." I insisted.

"O-Okay, um, Flippy, hehe…" the cheetah before me laughed.

 **Cuddles' POV…**

I kept looking at the bruise on Flaky's face. I have personally been hit and punched and kicked so many times to tell a smack apart from just bumping your face into a wall. Meaning someone had definitely hit her!

"Does your face hurt, Flaky?" I asked.

She looked at me and shook her head feverently. Her pupils were dilated, meaning she was scared. Scared of whoever or whatever is threatening her. Nobody hits my best friend and gets away with it! I felt our table vibrate a little, startling me.

"Oh! My order is ready! I b-better go get it!" Flaky said.

She quickly picked up the buzzer and hurried away from me. I watched her scurry away, and while I did, I saw a blue bear start to follow her. I'm sure I don't know that girl, and Flaky has never mentioned someone like her before. And I really didn't like the way she was following her, either. She was matching Flaky's footsteps, and that's creepy.

I headed over to the table where Flippy was and got his attention. I whispered, "There's this creepy girl following Flaky, I'm gonna follow them." Then I quickly pursued them.

 **Normal POV…**

"There's your order, Flaky! Enjoy!" Lumpy said, handing Flaky the hot dog and fries.

The beautiful red girl nodded and quickly paid the amount she owed. She thanked him and quickly rushed away. Lumpy admired the money in front of him with a dopey smile, but then he noticed there was something in the wad of cash that didn't belong there: A necklace. It was a silver necklace that had a golden heart locket on it.

"Oops, better return this!" Lumpy said.

He put up a card that said "Be back soon" at the concession stand and followed after Flaky before she got too far away for him to see. He was about to call out her name when he saw her get pulled away! She got pulled into the hall entrance that led to the restrooms, and this didn't sit well with the tall Tree Friend.

"Huh, weird…" he muttered.

Still, he had to return the locket to Flaky, or else she'd be sad. So, he approached the hall and peeked his head inside. He saw Flaky in there, but he also saw another girl with blue fur and too much makeup.

"Good girl, Flaky, but you let him kiss you! That wasn't part of the agreement, now was it?" the blue bear hissed.

Lumpy heard Flaky whimpering in fear, which made him worried for her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

Flaky was cut off by the other Tree Friend grabbing the food and smothering it all over her face. The red porcupine shrieked and whimpered in response, trying to push her away. Becky only retaliated by scratching Flaky's face. She whimpered and fell to her hands and knees again, crying quietly so she wouldn't attract attention.

Lumpy was confused. Why was this girl being mean to Flaky? Why was she smothering her with food and making her cry? Flaky was so kind and sweet and gentle, so, why was she getting beat up? Lumpy looked over and saw Cuddles was also listening in! The yellow rabbit had his body pressed against the wall so he'd be hidden, but he heard and saw it all. Both boys made eye contact with each other.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry, you little whore! I am not letting you be with Flippy when Chareesa deserves him so much more than you!" Becky spat.

Flaky lifted her head up and sniffled.

"Does C-Chareesa know y-you're doing this?" she whimpered.

Becky made a "tch!" sound and stepped back a little ways.

"No, but I wouldn't go telling her. She'd never believe you! And besides, if you even try to drop a hint at her, I'll not only kill you, I'll kill your boyfriend!"

Flaky gasped and her eyes trembled in fear.

"Y-You wouldn't! Please… no!" the meek girl pleaded.

Becky only smirked and placed her high heel on Flaky's head. Her eyes made her appear soulless and evil.

"Then next, you will tell Flippy to take Chareesa out tomorrow night. Understood?"

Flaky didn't reply, because how could she? She felt powerless and weak, and the condiments of her hot dog were starting to dry uncomfortably on her face. Her throat hurt so bad and her tears drenched her face.

Becky walked out of the hall, not even noticing Lumpy or Cuddles. Once she was out of sight, both critters rushed to Flaky and helped her up. She saw Cuddles looking at her with pure concern and Lumpy was still confused. His partially damaged brain couldn't understand why Flaky was being beat up when she did nothing wrong.

"Flaky, why didn't you tell us that girl was being mean to you?!" Cuddles demanded.

"Yeah, and why is she being mean, I don't get it?" Lumpy added.

The blue moose pulled out his handkerchief and tried cleaning the ketchup and mustard off of Flaky's face. The parts that weren't already dried, anyway.

The red girl sobbed and belted out the whole thing: How Becky was supposedly trying to get rid of Flaky so that her friend Chareesa could have him. And she made sure to let them know that Chareesa was not aware of how Becky was treating her.

Cuddles wanted to beat that girl up for hurting Flaky. How could she be so cruel to her when she was only minding her own business? Besides, she couldn't just blackmail Flaky into trying to break up with Flippy, that wouldn't work. Flippy has already chosen Flaky, and nothing would change his mind.

Lumpy looked up at the ceiling and saw the security camera. It took him a while to process what this meant, it was literally a connect the dots thing like with the dog whistle, but he finally got an idea.

"Hey, Flaky, we aren't the only ones who saw that, you know?" he giggled.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"So, you and Flaky have been friends since childhood?"

Flippy nodded his head.

"Yep, she was five and I was eight when we first met. She was so tiny and meek, and she had no friends. But I was always there for her." the veteran explained.

"Huh, interesting," the only other boy at the table said.

"Hehe, yes, very interesting indeed." another voice said.

Flippy looked up and saw a girl bear with blue fur, and the fringe of her hair was dyed a bright yellow.

"Ah, Becky, welcome back!" Chareesa said.

Becky sat down and placed her hands in her lap in a very ladylike way. Flippy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Becky, you remember I was telling you about Flippy?" Chareesa squealed, gesturing to him.

Becky made a cocky expression at Flippy and winked at him. Flippy rolled his eyes and saluted her with two of his fingers.

"You're Flaky's boyfriend, right?" Becky asked.

Flippy nodded.

"And you're sure she's the only girl for you? Because monogamy is overrated if you ask me." Becky continued.

Now Flippy was getting uncomfortable. He knew this was another fangirl, and she was obviously the type that would try to convince him she was a much better choice for him. But Flippy wouldn't leave Flaky no matter what. He was her guardian angel and she was his little ray of sunshine. They needed each other and wouldn't break up even if God himself said so.

Chareesa was also getting uncomfortable. She knew her friend meant well, but she also thought she was being a bit arrogant and pushy right now.

"Um, Becky, ixnay." the orange girl whispered.

The other girl raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Why? Didn't you tell me you like this guy?"

Chareesa's face bursted into a red colour and she couldn't form proper sentences. She looked like she was about to catch on fire with how red her face was. Flippy patted Chareesa's shoulder in an assuring way, letting her know that he understood.

"It's okay, I know there are lots of girls who, ahem, "fawn" over me." the green male said. "And actually, some of them are pretty nice."

Chareesa nodded after peeking from behind her hands.

"I'm sorry a-about Becky here, she j-just gets pushy sometimes. B-Besides I w-wouldn't want you t-to abandon F-Flaky." the cheetah said.

Becky looked over at Chareesa and made an indescribable expression. It was like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and that she was trying to get her friend to think otherwise. She needed to step up her game a little!

"So, um, Flippy?" Becky said. "You're sure you won't leave Flaky? Because you two don't seem to have ANYTHING in common! How can you even interact without troubles?"

Flippy took in a deep breath, keeping his tense attitude away. He didn't wanna lose his temper with some silly fangirl who obviously didn't know what she was talking about. Flippy actually had a pretty bad temper when it came to certain things, and you did NOT want to be on his bad side!

"Well, I'd like to think our relationship is strong _because_ we're opposites. After all, opposites attract." he answered.

"Hm… I see." Becky replied, dragging out the 'e'.

"Besides, I don't know what I'd do without her, and what she'd do without me." Flippy added, leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Chareesa asked.

"Well, Flaky is very meek and shy. And although we've made great progress together, I'm still worried she'll get eaten alive if I'm not there for her. I just can't help but still see that tiny little porcupine girl I met when we were kids. Every time I look at her, I feel the need to stay by her side and protect her with all of my might. Because if I don't… who will?"

The others at the table watched in amazement as Flippy told them this. Chareesa's eyes sparkled with admiration and wonder. She patted Flippy's arm and sniffled in sentiment for this loving veteran whom she admired.

"That's so beautiful… Flaky is so lucky to have you, Flippy." her voice cracked.

Flippy gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who will treat you the same way, Chareesa." he said.

Becky smirked in what seemed like victory. She felt like now Flippy would find more attraction to Chareesa and finally leave that Flaky girl behind.

'After all, what's she ever done for him?' the blue bear thought.

Suddenly, there was a sound of microphone feedback, and that caught everyone's attention in the bowling alley. They looked over at the front desk and saw Lumpy holding the microphone. Flippy raised his eyebrows curiously; what could his neighbor be up to and what did he have to say?

"Uh, is this thing on? Uh, good, yeah." Lumpy said. "Attention all people, my name is Lumpy and I am Flippy's neighbor, hi Flippy!"

Flippy blushed and awkwardly waved at his friend.

"Good, um, so, there was a bullying incident here earlier and we have video proof." Lumpy continued.

Becky made a gasp in her throat, but nobody heard it because they were focused on the projection screen that came down. It started to play a footage from the security cameras, and when Flippy saw Flaky on the screen, he done near freaked out. He saw his girlfriend get pulled into the hall where the bathrooms were, and when he saw and heard what was on screen, he was horrified.

Everyone in the bowling alley was also horrified at what they saw and some even turned their heads away in fright and covered their ears as Flaky got beat up and insulted. Flippy stood up from his seat and looked over at where Becky was. Or rather, where she was supposed to be… She was gone now.

Chareesa also couldn't believe what she saw. She had never known Becky to be so violent and horrid like this, and she had known her for years! Sure, she could be pushy and arrogant, but she didn't bully people! Unless, she was hiding under a mask this whole time and she secretly bullied people behind her friends' backs?

"F-Flippy, I'm so… sorry! I had nothing to do with this! I didn't know that Becky-!"

Chareesa was interrupted by the sound of microphone feedback again. Then a hash female voice shouted into the microphone.

"Say what you want, but you wanted this to happen, Chareesa!"

It was Becky. She was standing on the counter with Lumpy's microphone in her tight grip, even from afar, people could see the veins popping out of her hands as she squeezed the mic.

"I did this for you! I know how much you like Flippy! And you deserve him more than that Flaky bitch does!" she shouted.

Chareesa got tears in her eyes and stood up fiercely.

"H-How can you say that? How can you be so horrible, Becky?!" she spat back.

Becky snorted.

"I'm not the horrible one, Flaky is! How dare she steal Flippy from you, when you have so much more potential? You should have done this to her when you had the chance!"

Chareesa covered her ears and crouched down. She couldn't handle the loud voice of her ex-friend and the feedback from the microphone. She couldn't handle any of this stress, and the thought of Becky actually thinking that she was helping her by beating up an innocent girl.

"You are selfish,"

Chareesa heard the voice of Flippy say this. But it wasn't directed at her it was directed at Becky. The blonde cheetah uncovered her ears and stood up, she watched as Flippy made his way over to the counter to face Becky. He had his arms crossed over his chest, he was glaring harshly, and his stance resembled that of a parent who was disappointed.

"You know, I've come across a lot of fangirls in my day, some are good, some are bad. But you are so far on the bad scale, I don't know where to begin. You have got some nerve, beating up my girlfriend, blackmailing her, and also deceiving your friend." Flippy said.

His voice sounded angry, but he also was trying to stay calm and not go ballistic. Becky seemed to be doing the same and was trying not to go crazy on the veteran, either because she knew she didn't stand a chance, or because she was too caught up in her own moment to make a move.

"You can't force me to break up with Flaky. She is the love of my life, and like it or not, I chose who I chose, and I'm not gonna let anything come between us." Flippy explained.

"Then why couldn't you choose Chareesa?!" Becky shrieked.

"Life doesn't work that way, Becky." Flippy shrugged.

Becky hissed and seethed at the veteran.

"You…" she growled.

Almost as if in slow motion, Becky launched herself at Flippy, claws open, teeth bared, ready to rip him apart. But Flippy didn't seem to care, he just casually stepped to the side with his hands behind his back Becky landed on the floor and yelped in pain and anger. She lifted up her head revealing her bruised cheekbone and bleeding mouth.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled.

Flippy ignored the psycho bear and picked up the microphone. He cleared his throat before speaking into it.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing. It can corrupt someone and turn them into a green eyed monster. I've met a lot of people who go crazy over me, and some of them are actually not half bad. But the reason why is because they respect me and understand that I choose who I choose. But let me just say… I will not stand for this kind of behavior. You cannot force someone to be with another person, especially if that person already has someone."

Flippy turned the microphone off, everyone was silent for a while but then Lumpy started clapping slowly. And soon others started joining in, until everyone in the bowling alley was clapping and cheering for Flippy.

Cuddles walked out from behind the counter revealing that he was holding Flaky's hand. She was clean now and her tears had dried up, her face was now a smiling one as well. She saw Flippy who had his arms open in an inviting way. She didn't hesitate to run into his arms and squeeze him into a loving hug. She inhaled his scent, a mixture of gardens and library books, and immediately found comfort in it.

"Are you okay, Flakes?" Flippy whispered into her ear.

Flaky sniffled and nodded, burying herself in between Flippy's shoulder and neck. Flippy smiled and fidgeted with his girlfriend's sensitive quills, earning small squeaks from her. Cuddles admired the scene before him and crossed his arms with a smug smile. Lumpy clapped his hands all giddy like a child would if they got cake on their birthday, he added a giggle in to his gesture.

Chareesa looked at the hugging critters and smiled in bliss. She felt truly happy for them, and she was also relieved that she now knew that Becky was not really her friend, she also wondered if Becky was really just jealous and wanted Flippy herself and was using Chareesa herself as cover-up. It would not surprise her at all…

 _ **Flippy's House…**_

Flippy insisted that Flaky stay over at his house for the night. He wouldn't tell her it was because he was afraid Becky would try and jump her on her way home, but then again, Flaky didn't ask why, either. Actually, Flippy wanted her to practically stay with him 24/7 after today, he didn't want anyone to come near her!

Flippy was just making his bed on the couch when Flaky hugged him around his waist from behind. A blush appeared on his cheeks and he turned around to face her.

"Need something, dear?" Flippy asked.

He was feeling a bit more confident with the pet names for some reason.

"Please… sleep with me. I don't mind j-just please don't leave me alone in bed…" Flaky pleaded.

Flippy looked around nervously for a bit before nodding. He had actually slept in the same bed as her many times before, but he didn't know if she would automatically be okay with it every time, so, he would just go ahead and make a bed on the couch just in case. But it seemed like now she really wanted him as close to her as possible.

Flippy changed into his pajamas, which Flaky found cute. His pajamas were turquoise in colour and very fuzzy. It was so charming that a war veteran like him was so feminine and matching and orderly. The green bear laid next to his girlfriend, making sure to give plenty of space to move in her sleep, but this only annoyed her. So, she made the moves and pulled him closer to her body.

"Flaky, are you sure you're okay with this?" Flippy asked, snuggling her back.

The red Tree Friend raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I b-be?" she pouted.

"Because I don't wanna get carried away with you. I mean, I love this right now, but I don't want to just think you'll be okay with this all the time." Flippy replied.

Flaky brushed her smooth palm across Flippy's hair. It was so floofy and green, and it smelled like cotton candy.

"But I am okay with this," she said.

Flippy's round ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I love cuddling with you. And I don't mind sleeping with you in the same bed, either."

Flippy's dark eyes sparkled and his lips formed into a charming smile. He moved into Flaky's lips for a kiss and she happily obliged, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend in bliss. They both sighed contentedly and continued to kiss each other, until Flippy couldn't hold back the urge to slip his tongue into her mouth. This surprised Flaky, and she wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. She was too tired and loopy to react too much and she was running out breath.

Flippy's head was also becoming light, so, he pulled away and gave his girlfriend a peck on the forehead and a few more pecks to her soft lips. They both panted for air and regained their breaths before succumbing to their light heads. It was a long day and they both needed to sleep.

But they didn't know that a figure outside Flippy's window was watching them with fury in her eyes. She dug her nails into the wood of Flippy's log house, leaving splintered wood by the window. She growled and stomped away with hatred in her black Pac-Man eyes.

* * *

Done! Also, I hope Becky dies in a fiery hole. She doesn't even get a regular hole to die in, she gets a fiery one. Also, yes, Flippy is self-aware of his fangirls and he actually respects some of them. But he'll still come across those few who are bat-shit insane and get mad at nothing.

Next will be Fliqpy's turn, and I'm taking a request from one of the reviewers about Flaky getting bubblegum stuck in her quills. Hehe, this'll be fun.

Also, yes, Flippy still has a feminine side in my AU, he wears matching pajamas most nights, he's very organized and tidy, (like my freaking mom) etc.

Lemme know some other ideas for this cute couple! I'm all ears for whatever you want! (Within reason).

R&R!


	6. Ready or Not

Chapter 6: Ready or Not

 _ **Time in Which This Chapter Takes Place: 2 months after the marriage.**_

 _ **Enjoy! This is also a suggestion from my frequent reviewer, BlueScarlet465, thanks again man!**_

Flaky knew her life was weird, and she actually had no problems with it. Others might have, and maybe Flaky would have if she was more like these "other people", but instead she slowly adapted to something. The more she grew, the more she learned to accept things.

But one thing she could never accept was how stupidly sensitive her quills were! She couldn't brush them without accidentally hurting herself or getting to brush tangled in her quills. And her dandruff flakes? Oh don't even get her started on those things! She had to wash her quills twice a day so they wouldn't overload the next day, and she often shedded them whenever she ran or got spooked.

People told her that her flakes weren't really a bother at all and they didn't mind.

"You don't even know what it's like having them…" she often mumbled.

No only were her quills covered in dandruff flakes, but they were also sensitive. So sensitive that when she and her husband would kiss and he'd tangle his hands in them, she'd feel… Excited? Or maybe surprised? Probably both. Either way, it was a feeling that embarrassed her, so, she only allowed Flippy to tangle his hands in them. She was having a hard time keeping the secret of her quills from her husband's other half, because… well…

God only knows what his snarky, cocky little self would do if he found out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flippy came into his home and announced his arrival.

"Hey, welcome back!" Flaky called back.

Flippy set his duffel bag down by the front door and removed his black combat boots. He found Flaky in the kitchen fixing herself a sandwich. Obviously it was turkey, because of her peanut allergy. He remembered at his 21st birthday when he flipped out and Fliqpy slaughtered everyone, he left Flaky alone due to his codes to not attack someone who couldn't defend themselves.

Flaky took a bite of her sandwich and approached her husband.

"You're home early," she stated with her mouth half-full.

"Yeah, I figured I'd grab something to eat at home real quick while I'm on my lunch break." Flippy replied.

Flaky looked down at her sandwich and swallowed the bite of it in her mouth. Her doe eyes shifted from her sandwich to Flippy a few times before she childishly put it forward, implying she wanted him to have it.

"Wanna share this?" she asked in her tiny voice.

Flippy blushed and then chuckled light-heartedly, he petted Flaky's quills.

"How can one girl be so cute?" he teased.

Flaky blushed and giggled. She then regretted giggling because it made her sound girly, and that wasn't something she was a fan of being, so, each time she giggled it was embarrassing.

Flippy leaned forward and took a bite of the sandwich and chewed it with a pleased hum. It had only turkey on it, no mayonnaise or mustard or any other sandwich items; just simple turkey. When he swallowed, he took up Flaky's hand in his own and kissed her ring finger where a gold band resided.

"Thanks, dear," he whispered.

Flaky smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flippy made himself a sandwich with ham, lettuce and mustard and poured himself a glass of water to drink. Water was actually his favourite thing to drink, and it was Fliqpy's too. They had quite a bit in common, actually.

As Flippy sat and ate his lunch with Flaky sitting in the spot just to the left of him, he heard the familiar voice of Fliqpy in the chair to the right of him.

" _Sooo, do I get a sandwich or am I chopped liver?"_ the translucent bear asked.

Flippy rolled his ebony eyes and silently chuckled.

' _You're chopped liver, I guess.'_

Fliqpy childishly stuck his tongue out for a split second then retracted it back into his mouth. He had only been joking, of course, but he often felt like jokes were something he had to win at. He had to be the ultimate savage!

The yellow orbed bear fiddled with his dog tags and continued to converse with his doppleganger.

" _You know, we are not normal people."_ Fliqpy stated. " _Normal people don't have other half's that share things like a wife or even feelings. So, we are basically weirdos."_

Flippy gave Fliqpy "the people's eyebrow" as he finished his lunch. He gulped down his water and brushed his hands together to rid them of possible crumbs.

' _And you are just now realizing this?'_ he said.

Fliqpy shook his head.

" _No, I just wanted to say that, because of… reasons, or what the fuck ever."_

' _What the hell are you even saying?'_

Flippy was trying his best not to laugh out loud, because Flaky was still in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later, Flippy had to go back to work. Flaky bid him goodbye with a hug and a kiss, but before he could leave, Fliqpy's voice sounded in his head again.

" _No fair keeping her all to yourself!"_

Flippy rolled his eyes at his childish counterpart.

"Hey, uh, he wants to say hi before I leave, okay?" he told Flaky.

The red girl rolled her eyes and nodded. She watched as Flippy closed his eyes, and after about two seconds, he opened them revealing yellow orbs. Fliqpy was now in control.

"What price do you have to pay for this?" Flaky asked, crossing her arms smugly.

Fliqpy snorted in amuesent at his wife.

"I have to cover the rest of his shift tonight,"

Flaky chuckled.

"Oh shut up and c'mere, babe." Fliqpy ordered.

Flaky obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a kiss. She only meant for it to last like a second or two, but the stubborn bear held onto her with all of his might. He would have added his tongue if Flaky hadn't reached under his beret and pulled his hair, making him yelp in surprise.

He pulled away and glared at Flaky.

"Don't get too carried away," the latter stated. "You dork."

Fliqpy placed his hands in his jean pockets leaving only his thumbs peeking out and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork and you're kinda stuck with me, so, get used to it _sweetheart_ ~" he teased.

Flaky simply walked away.

'I've been getting used to it for the past 2 ½ years practically…' she thought.

Fliqpy bid her farewell and headed for the door. He slipped on his boots, grabbed his duffel bag, and headed out the door and back to the library. He didn't mind covering the other half of Flippy's shift. Not only do they take turns with Flaky and sharing the body, but they also do favors for each other such as covering job shifts.

Fliqpy normally doesn't mind doing favours, but working in that library with everyone staring at him was awkward. He hadn't been bullied in over a year and he hasn't been cutting or drinking in a while either. Still, he felt awkward in a public setting when it was just him.

'The things I do for hugs and kisses… And to be in control…' the green bear thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fliqpy left, Flaky made herself a second sandwich. She felt REALLY hungry for some odd reason and wanted another sandwich. Only this time, she made a ham sandwich, and actually finished it off in much shorter time than the first one. And once her stomach was full, she felt like she needed to lay down.

She stuck a stick of peppermint gum in her mouth and chewed it blissfully while she flopped back onto hers and the boys' bed carelessly. She put her arms behind her head and thought about things. She thought about how sweet Flippy and Fliqpy were earlier to her, she thought about what would be for dinner, and then she thought about… Maybe having kids?

Flaky knew she was old enough and mature enough to have a child, but was she ready enough? She knew both of her boys loved kids, because Flippy remarked about how many scared, lost kids he encountered when patrolling towns in his war days. Some of them didn't speak English, but he and his team spoke other languages like Spanish and French so they could understand them.

She smiled when she remembered Flippy sometimes speaks in Spanish to seduce her. Calling her things like "mi amor" meaning "my love" in Spanish, was simply romantic. Flippy was very sweet and romantic, even when they were small, he had a certain "charm" to him, that made him seem like a romantic even though he was just a little kid when they met. He may be three years older than her, but they were both kids when they met.

All these romance thoughts, added to the full stomach she had, and the refreshing gum she was chewing… Flaky felt sleepy. So, she closed her beautiful black eyes and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fliqpy was at his desk, avoiding any eye contact with people so he wouldn't feel awkward, and staring at the book in front of him. He finally stamped it after procrastinating doing so. And he brought his eyes upward, when someone tapped on his desk. He saw a little bunny girl with light seafoam green fur, baby blue Pac-Man eyes, and pale green hair that curled and reached down her arms halfway. She was also holding a notebook to her chest.

"Yes, do, you need help?" Fliqpy asked.

He was quiet, so, his voice wouldn't echo off of the walls of the library.

The bunny girl bowed and started writing something on her notebook. When she finished, she showed it to him, making the bear lean forward to read it.

It read:

" _Hello, sir, my name is Olive. I am deaf and cannot hear, and I wanna know where the Harry Potter books are."_

Fliqpy raised his eyebrows. He had never met a deaf girl before, and there seemed to be something familiar about this girl, too. Something about her face…

Nevertheless, he grabbed the notebook from her and wrote down a reply. He wrote:

" _They are just down by the computers to your left, can't miss it."_

After receiving the notebook back and reading over what he wrote, she bowed her head again and went in the direction of the books she was seeking.

"I swear… she looks so familiar…" Fliqpy whispered to himself.

" _Ya think she's related to Cuddles?"_ Flippy's voice suddenly said.

Fliqpy shrugged.

' _I dunno, maybe. She's not his sister, I've met all of his sisters, all 6 of them.'_ he replied back mentally.

Flippy agreed with his counterpart. He's also met all of Cuddles' sisters, AND his brothers! He had five brothers and six sisters, so in total, his parents had twelve kids!

" _I also don't think I've ever really seen her around town before. Maybe she moved here from out of town?"_ Flippy suggested.

Fliqpy shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flaky was having the most pleasant dream. She dreamt that she was camping with her friends and her husband, and there was also magical fireflies around them. These fireflies were blue, and could speak English like them, and they sang songs. Cuddles was in the dream, joking about how he found nature's iPod.

Flaky giggled and snorted, very unladylike, and called Cuddles a dweeb multiple times. She would have said something else, but one of the fireflies flew near her hair-like quills and got stuck in it. Flaky gasped and started trying to untangle the bug from her quills, but when she touched it, it felt… sticky?

 _That can't be right… Fireflies aren't sticky._

Suddenly, Flaky felt the ground pulled from beneath her. And everything in the dream world suddenly disappeared, and faded to black. It was a few minutes before Flaky finally woke up and sat up with a slight startle. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and yawned an adorable yawn. Anytime she yawned, everyone "awed", not just her husbands, but EVERYONE! So, good thing she was home alone, otherwise she'd be a blushy mess.

Flaky reached her hand up to her quills where the "sticky firefly" was in the dream, and her rep fingertips felt something sticky alright, but it wasn't a firefly there. No, it was something chewy and pepperminty.

"Oh, no!~" Flaky whined.

She was really in trouble now. She had gum stuck in her super-sensitive quills that were ATTACHED to her. She couldn't cut it out, she would hurt herself and possibly bleed.

"Ugh, how am I gonna get this out?!" the red girl snapped.

She groaned and fell backwards onto the bed again. She looked over at the bedside table and saw her cell phone laying on it. Flaky grabbed it and opened up a Google search tab, typing in "how to get gum out of hair" in the search bar. SIn about 2 seconds, the first search result caught her eye, and it said something along the lines of, "use peanut butter before you think about reaching for the scissors".

Flaky groaned again.

"No! I can't use peanut butter, I'm allergic!"

She flopped her arms down on the bed, her phone still in her hand. She sighed and pondered over what to do about the gum in her hair. She could try pulling it out? Worth a shot!

Flaky sat up and reached for the gum in her quills. She gritted her teeth and scrunched her eyes, preparing for the pain when she pulled. She pulled softly at first, then upped her strength, and while it only hurt a little at first, the moment she used more force, it hurt even more. Flaky shrieked again and ceased pulling.

"Didn't even budge… What now?" the red beauty huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fliqpy gathered his things into his duffel bad and zipped it closed. After picking it up and adjusting his belt, he exited the library and headed for home. It was 6:30 and he would expect his wife to be working on dinner, which he always loved.

He was home before he even realized it and decided to sneak up on his wife when he entered the door. Fliqpy smirked and carefully set his duffel bag down, he creeped around the house looking for Flaky, all the while trying not to laugh too loud. She wasn't in their room or the bathroom, so, she must have been in the kitchen.

Fliqpy peeked into the kitchen and he saw Flaky in there, alright. But she appeared to be struggling with something, and she was pulling on her quills. She wasn't hurting herself again, was she?

Forget the surprise, he needed to see what was up with Flaky. Fliqpy cleared his throat and said her name, getting her attention. She yelped a little and stumbled backwards towards him, and luckily, the soldier's sharp and quick reflexes acted and he was able to catch her from under her arms.

"Oof, gotcha!" he sighed.

Flaky made a cute squeak and tilted her head upwards the see her husband's face. His floof hair was covering his eyes, but only slightly, and his golden, topaz eyes were gleaming with affection for her. He chuckled slightly and closed his eyes cockily, and Flaky knew he was about to try and be slick and deliver some kind of cheesy one-liner or perhaps a joke.

"Hey, I know I'm good-looking, but you don't have to **fall for me** like that, haha."

Yup, predictable, typical him.

Flaky sighed and blushed, straightening herself up. She was happy to see her husband, though. He looked happy, so, nobody had picked on him today. Either that, or they did and he just ignored them and didn't care, which is somehow more victorious.

"H-How was work?" Flaky asked, going back to the counter,

"Boring as fuck, but I did meet a deaf girl." Fliqpy answered, following her.

"Deaf? Huh, that's, urgh, interesting."

Flaky reached for the wet cloth she was holding beforehand and bunched it into her quills where the peppermint gum was still stuck. She tried pulling again, but it only hurt once more. Flaky ignored the pain and continued pulling, tears already gathering in her eyes, yet she still ignored it.

 **(A/N: This happens to me every time I pop a zit. You just gotta man up and deal with it. Wipe your tears later.)**

Fliqpy watched his wife with curiosity, much like an innocent puppy would watch it's owner doing something it didn't get because it was just a tiny animal. Well, Fliqpy was not tiny, but still, he had this kind of "childish curiosity" to him and that made him like a puppy at times.

"So, what is it you're trying to do exactly?" he asked, tilting his head.

'Stop being cute, dang it!' Flaky thought.

"Um, well I- she takes the cloth away- kinda got gum in quills, but I c-can't get it out. And I can't use peanut butter to get it out, either." she answered verbally.

Fliqpy blinked once and then nodded.

"Riiight, you have an allergy to peanuts."

Flaky nodded with him. She returned to the annoyance in her scarlet quills, refusing to give up until it was out. Her tears started to stream down her face and the roots of her scalp were numb from the painful feeling of her sensitive quills being pulled to much and too hard as well.

"Babe, you should stop, you're hurting yourself." Fliqpy said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No! I want it… out!" Flaky growled.

"Baby… Flaky. Stop right now, or else." Fliqpy warned her.

Flaky huffed and turned to her husband.

"Or, what? You'll do what to me, exactly?"

Fliqpy's eyes widened and then narrowed. Flaky never spoke to him like that, or at least she hadn't in quite a long time. She must have been really mad about the gum in her hair/quills, and that was concerning to him, because Flaky wasn't one to be violently mad. It came across as more sexy than a threat to Fliqpy and it intrigued him just how far he could play with her. But for now…

"Well, maybe I could pin you to the counter and things might escalate, or perhaps I could sweep you off your feet and carry you to the bedroom and… well, we could see what would happen there as well~" he purred.

Flaky's face turned bright pink, then red, though it was hard to tell, what with her being red already. Her face was red now with both embarrassment and impatience. He was choosing now to sexually toy with her? Freaking jerkhead…

"But, first, let's get that gum out of your hair." Fliqpy continued, stroking the sides of her quills that didn't have the gum in them.

Flaky nodded in agreement.

"But, how?" she asked.

Fliqpy didn't know. He has never had this problem before, considering he hasn't chewed gum very often, he wasn't much for something that stays in your mouth for long amounts of time without swallowing. But he'd chew it once in a blue moon.

" _You could use vegetable oil,"_

Fliqpy's round ears perked up at Flippy's voice. He had been quiet for a while and now he was speaking up again?

' _Oil?'_ the yellow eyed bear replied mentally.

" _Yes, it works just as well as peanut butter when it comes to getting gum loose."_ Flippy replied.

' _And you know this because?'_

" _I have to remove gum from my hair in the past too. And I'm allergic to peanuts as well, so, I had to improvise."_

Fliqpy rolled his eyes in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flaky was seated on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom while Fliqpy held the bottle of olive oil in his gloved hand. Flaky was nervous; not because this might hurt, she knew Fliqpy would be careful with her. But what if he pulled or tugged in the right place and she…

Then her secret would be out to him, and only God knows what he'd do.

"Okay, I don't have experience with removing gum, so, don't judge me." Fliqpy said.

Flaky took in a deep breath and closed her eyes so the oil wouldn't accidentally get in her eyes. She tried not to look nervous or scared, because then Fliqpy would start asking questions and she'd cave in under the peer pressure.

She felt the oil in her quills, and it gave her goosebumps and caused her to shiver. Fliqpy took notice of her reaction and smirked. He then worked his green fingers through her quills, trying his best to get the gum out. Flaky squirmed and breathed as slowly as possible. The sensitive parts of her quills were being tampered with, and it was causing her to react involuntarily. She had to hold in her squeals otherwise she'd sound like some kind of erotic weirdo. Meanwhile, the gum was starting to come loose, but it also seemed to hold on pretty tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm gonna pull a little harder, 'k?" Fliqpy requested.

Flaky wanted to say no, she really wanted to. But if they kept up this slow, tedious process, the feeling would become even more hard to hold in over time.

"O-Okay, just h-hurry." Flaky agreed.

Fliqpy raised an eyebrow at his wife. He could tell she was trying to restrain herself from something, something either painful or... Well, maybe arousing? But what?! He turned back to doing his work of getting the sticky gum out of her quills, deciding to experiment along the way.

He dipped his middle finger under the quills where the gum was tangled and pulled harder. Flaky let out a teeny, tiny squeak that his sensitive ears were able to pick up, but he didn't say anything about it so he wouldn't scare her away. The gum was almost removed, just one more tug. Flaky knew this, too, and she hoped it wouldn't be bad.

Fliqpy kept his eyes on Flaky and kept his ears open for any squeaks. He tugged the gum at full force, and it easily slid out of her tangled, red mess of quills. She didn't make any noises at first, but then she felt his hands in her quills again, and he was purposely messing with the sensitive part!

'Oh, no, what is he doing?!' the red beauty thought in horror.

Flaky tried so hard to hold in her squeaks and moans, but eventually he tugged, causing her to lose herself. Her fur was standing on end and quivering at the same time, her face felt hot, the feeling was too much!

"Kyaaa! S-Stop it!" Flaky pleaded after releasing a squeal.

She stood up and immediately backed away from the bathtub. She panted for breath and practically kneeled over in ecstacy. Fliqpy watched this reaction that he had never seen before in her, even when they were dating. How could he not notice these reactions when he would mess with her quills?

"H-Hey, not cool! M-My quills are s-sensitive!"

Fliqpy's eyes widened and his pupils stood in the center of his sclera.

"Sensitive you say?~" he sniggered.

Flaky then realized she had just let her secret out. And now she was in for it! She looked at her husband who stood in a defensive stance, or maybe an "I'm-ready-to-pounce-on-you-any-second" stance? Either way, she didn't like it. And to show her mood, she puffed out her cheeks and glared at him. The green bear did not back down, in fact, he seemed happy and even amused by her retaliation.

"Don't you dare, mister!" Flaky warned.

Fliqpy smugly walked over to her with his hands behind his back and stood behind her. Flaky felt shivers all around her body and goosebumps form on her arms. Then, she felt two hands on her shoulders, and a chin rest in between her neck and the hand that covered her shoulder.

"I'll give you a five second head start~" she heard his voice say.

It was rough, manly, and... seductive?

"One…"

Flaky yelped and squirmed out of Fliqpy's grip, dashing away faster than you can say "cats". Once she was out of sight, Fliqpy decided to mess with her more and quickly counted the last four numbers.

"Ready or not, here I come~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flaky had found a good place to hide! Well, maybe not so good… This is the first place Fliqpy, or anybody, would look. The closet in their bedroom. A practical hiding place, maybe, but she actually felt there was a bit of genius in it. Because he probably wouldn't look there since it would be too obvious, and he knew she was smarter than that. So, maybe it was a good place after all…

*creeeeaaaak*

 _I was wrong!_

The door opened, and it was very slowly, too. He knew she was in there, of course he did, how could he not? He was so clever and deceitful, even now. Flaky wasn't sure why, but she thought of this as both a game and survival. She felt like it was hide-and-seek, but at the same time it was like hiding from a dangerous animal.

The footsteps drew closer to Flaky's hiding spot, and she saw Fliqpy's shadow looming in the crevice of the door to the closet. She waited for him to open the door and do, oh, God-knows-what to her. But surprisingly, the shadow left, and the footsteps receded. She let out a quiet, short sigh of relief.

But her relief was short lived as the closet doors flew open! Before she could even move, Flaky was grabbed by her feet and pulled out of the closet! She was currently on her back, on the floor, and before she could crawl away, a figure made residence right on top of her, pinning her wrists down.

"Ah! No-hoho! Lemme gooo!" Flaky squealed, jerking her head left and right.

Fliqpy merely smirked and bent down to where her ear would be if they were visible.

"There's no escape, my dear." he whispered.

Flaky felt her cheeks blush a hot pink and her heart pick up the pace on its beats. She watched as Fliqpy looked down at her, piercing her very soul and being with those mysterious golden orbs of his. She always thought his eyes were amazing up close and she actually enjoyed the way he looked at her like this. It was like he was trying to read her mind…

Fliqpy lifted up one hand, freeing Flaky's right hand. He knew she wouldn't escape, though, she had no chance against him. He wiggled his fingers ominously at her, then swiftly brought it down to her underarms, beginning to tickle her.

Flaky squealed at first, then smiled and laughed uncontrollably, and she laughed even more when he used his other hand on her other armpit.

"Ah! Fliqpy st-stop! I can't! Hahahaha! Oh, stop please, have m-m-mercyyyy!" Flaky laughed.

Fliqpy laughed too and played along with her.

"Mercy?" Ha! I know no such words! Take that! And this!"

He continued to tickle her until Flaky was ready to faint. She gasped for dear air as Fliqpy moved onto tickling her stomach and sides.

"You like it here? Or maybe here?~" Fliqpy joked slyly.

Flaky's cheeks were pink and tears were coming from her eyes, she couldn't stand it any longer. She used her red foot to push the green critter off of her, and surprisingly, he obliged. Maybe he got the hint that she couldn't take anymore tickling.

Flaky panted for breath, letting out a few giggles along with the breaths she took. She wiped her tears off of her cheeks and eyes. She lifted her head up and looked at her husband, who appeared to be exhausted as well. She pulled herself up, taking notice of her sore sides which had become this way because of the dorky bear in front of her.

Both of the Tree Friends said nothing to each, other, not knowing what to say. But Fliqpy made his next move by reaching for her quills and tousling them. He then moved his hand down to her quills where the gum used to be and tousled them as well. He soon tugged on them gently, causing a moan in Flaky. The nerves of her body reacted and shivers went down her spine from the sensitive areas of her quills being tampered with.

Fliqpy wanted to hear more of these soothing noises, so, he brought Flaky closer to him and continued to stroke her quills sensually.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" he questioned her.

Flaky felt shy now, and snuggled into his chest floof which poked out of the neck of his tank top.

"Because…" she trailed off.

Fliqpy raised an eyebrow.

"Because?"

He pulled the most sensitive part of her quills, making her press herself into him harder. Her squeals and moans were like the most satisfying thing in the world to him, and he craved them all for his own.

"B-Because… I knew you would do s-something like this! You're such a p-pervert, you know?" Flaky whined.

Fliqpy only smirked and reached to the base of her top.

"Yes, but that's your fault. It's because you're so tempting, I can't help myself, okay?" he added.

Flaky blushed and whined again, but this time more childishly.

"No! Not okay!"

Fliqpy chuckled and lifted her tank top over her head. She let him, but covered her chest with her arms. She didn't mind him seeing her, but she couldn't do this now.

"I… I should take a bath… I still have oil in my quills." Flaky admitted.

Her green furred husband agreed, and he lifted her up into his arms so he was now carrying her bridal style.

"Can I take one with you, hon?" Fliqpy asked.

Flaky blushed and nibbled her thumbnail like a child. She thought about saying no, but eventually caved in and agreed.

"F-Fine… but no funny stuff, okay?" she added.

Fliqpy nodded and carried his wife off to the bathroom.

* * *

Done! I hope you like it, because I do! That was so funny with the tickling and whatnot! I love how Flaky just admitted her secret even though she wanted to keep it.

Leave your thoughts in the reviews, I hope I did good on this one! Leave a sugesstion on what you want to happen next! Flippy has his turn next, btw.

R&R!


	7. Kids?

Chapter 7: Kids?

 _ **My friends have all helped me think of a good plotline for this chapter, so, thanks to everyone including Ameth18 and my friend Skippity on Amino!**_

 _ **Time in which this chapter take place: 2 ½ months after the marriage. And also, this chapter has a lemon, so, be warned if you're prudish like me, you may wanna skip!**_

"Oh just tell me already, Flippy!" Flaky poked at her husband's arm.

Flippy walked side by side with Flaky down the path to the forest. They used to have picnics there when they were children and now he was taking her there for just that. He didn't tell her that's what it was, though, because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Uh-uh, my lips are sealed, Flakes. No ifs, ands, or buts!" he replied.

Flaky huffed.

"You know secrets and surprises make me anxious and nervous, mister." the red girl added to her huff.

Flippy chucked his signature warm chuckle and wrapped his arm around Flaky's shoulders, still matching her footsteps perfectly.

"This one will be different, I promise. And when I promise something, I mean it, 100%!" he insisted.

Flaky eventually warmed up to Flippy's affections and smiled at him. She knew her husband better than anyone else, and she knew his promises weren't something to be taken lightly or even dismissed. Flippy was a man of great integrity and did his best to keep his vows, she knew this the most.

"Alright, whatever you say, you geek."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening out, so, the sun was starting to disappear and the moon was beginning to make itself known in the sky. Flippy and Flaky had reached the forest and found a nice clearing. There was something familiar about this place that Flaky was trying to remember, as well, but she couldn't quite place it.

Flippy had asked her to wait in the middle of the clearing for him while he ran to a field of lilies and daisies. He was on his knees searching for something, but she couldn't figure out what. She looked down at the duffel bag that Flippy usually brought to work by her side. She had half a mind to peak in there and see what he had hidden in store for her tonight, but the other half of her said to let it be. She had also brought a camping lantern so they could see in the dark.

"Ah, finished! Flaky, Flaky, look here!" Flippy yelled, grabbing her attention.

The dandruff emblazoned porcupine looked up and saw Flippy running towards her. He had changed out of his green tank top and went for a white t-shirt instead, tonight and he also wore a pair of camouflage BDU pants and his black boots, and of course, his dad's beret.

Flaky herself had decided to wear a new romper she had just gotten. She normally didn't feel so comfortable having so much of her fur and skin exposed, and her legs as well, but it was just her and Flippy, so, she decided to show off a little bit.

When Flippy was just inches away from Flaky, she saw what he was holding. It was a halo made of flowers. All of a sudden, she remembered where they were, and a flash of memories came running back to her mind.

 _ **Flashback… About 17 years ago…**_

It was very sunny out, perfect spring day for a picnic. A magenta bear with wild lime green hair and freckles was unpacking the picnic she had packed for her son and her son's new friend. She looked over at the field of flowers where they were playing.

"Here, Flakes, look!" the little green bear named Flippy said.

Flaky, the slightly younger Tree Friend who wore a pair of overalls and a salmon coloured t-shirt under them, looked up from her flower project and up at Flippy. He only wore a simple dark green t-shirt complete with a small bundle of floof hair.

"I made this for you, since you're already like an angel, you just need a halo."

Flippy placed the flower halo on top of Faky's soft mess of short quills. When she was younger, her quills were much shorter, but they still held those iconic dandruff flakes in them.

"There ya go, now you're finally an angel! Eh, or was it a cherub? I dunno, all those heaven things are confusing to me." Flippy chuckled.

His face had a pink line across it, signifying his embarrassment.

Flaky said nothing, but then held up a flowery object of her own. It looked similar to Flippy's halo that he made for her, but it was smaller and a bit less tidy around the parts with the daisies. She held it out to Flippy who slipped it on his wrist.

"Hey, thanks!" he laughed.

Flaky smiled and blushed in response, but then her smile dropped when she saw the flower stems unwind and the bracelet fell apart. Flippy and Flaky both watched as the bracelet fell off of the former's wrist and onto the ground. Flaky covered her mouth with her small hands and tears pin pricked in the corners of her eyes, small whimpers could be heard coming from her as well.

"Oh… aw, don't worry, Flakes, it's not such a big deal." Flippy assured his friend.

He even patted her head gently to cheer her up.

"B-B-But, you made something s-s-so nice and p-pretty for me, and I-I…" Flaky's small voice weeped.

As a young one, Flaky didn't speak much, and when she did, her voice was tiny and she stuttered a lot. Someone else may have found it annoying, but not Flippy, he only saw a wonderful kid like him seeking friendship and love.

"Hey, I've just had more practice than you, that's all. I'll help you learn how to keep them together better, okay?" the green cub beamed.

Flaky dried her tears away and let out a few last sniffles before dawning a shy grin.

"Oh… okay, Flippy…"

Flippy's mom, Flora, then started waving over at the small critters and calling their names.

"Flippy, Flaky! Come over here, I have the picnic set up, it's time to eat!"

"Okay, ma, thanks for letting us know!" Flippy yelled back to his mom.

Taking Flaky's tiny hand in his own, he picked her up and started dragging her back to the picnic blanket where their lunch was waiting for them. Flaky was a bit startled at first and not used to running often, but she followed her friend regardless.

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

As Flippy donned Flaky with the halo made of flowers, just like he used to when they were children, Flaky felt a tear roll down her cheek. How could she forget all about this place?

"Haha, did you guess why I brought ya out here now, Flaky dear?" Flippy chortled.

The red porcupine wiped away the tear that cascaded down her face and recomposed herself so she was making direct eye-contact with Flippy.

"T-To have a picnic, right? Like when we were-"

"Kids? Eeyup, you betcha!"

Flaky's big beautiful eyes grew more beautiful with the sparkles in them. She felt more tears fall down her cheeks and soft sobbing noises waft from her mouth as well. Her hands found their place on her mouth and gave her even more childhood nostalgia. She would always cover her mouth to muffle her sobs as a child and this carried over when she was an adult, too.

"Flaky, are you okay?" Flippy asked.

Flaky nodded and wiped her streaming tears away once more. She found herself smiling sadly, she felt guilty for forgetting such an iconic place, but happy that she could once again see it, and see also that it hadn't changed a bit after all these years.

"Y-Yes, I just can't believe I forgot all about this place. I'm so sorry, Flippy." the red head admitted.

Flippy's green lips parted and he reached his arms out to hug his wife close to his chest.

"Aw, don't cry, sweetie, I'm not mad. I mean, it HAS been a while since we came here, and it's also dark, so, it's understandable why you didn't recognize it at first."

Flaky snuggled into the small bit of chest floof that poked out of Flippy's shirt collar, using it as a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. She never got why he was always so understanding of her mistakes, they must have gotten frustrating at some points even to him! So, why was he so sweet to her even when she messed up?

 _Because that's love…_ Flaky answered herself in her head. _It stands against all odds and imperfections._

Flippy pulled away and planted a loving, meaningful peck on her forehead. It was like a tickling tingle had gone to her brain and made her giggle in glee.

 _Really, a giggle, Flaky? Come on, you're not girly!_ The red girl thought in embarrassment.

"Hey, why don't we indulge more in childhood memories and have some lunch together, huh?" Flippy suggested.

Flaky laughed and groomed her husband's cheek with her soft, red palm.

"Flippy, it's way past noon, you goofball!"

Flippy slipped away from Flaky and grabbed the duffel bag which contained containers of the lunch food he made for this date night.

"Well, then we'll call it a late lunch! Or linner? Is that what it's called?" the soldier pondered.

Flaky joined him and pulled out the cliche red and white plaid patterned picnic blanket from the duffel bag. Underneath it was containers of food sealed up tightly and still full of fresh fit foods for eating!

"Well, whatever it is, I'll eat it, so, let's get all set up!" she cheered.

Flippy nodded, he was glad Flaky was cheered up once again. He admired her confidence and how much she has grown since they met. Her stuttering was less, her volume in her voice was more prominent, and she was even willing to make the first moves in some romantic settings.

Yet, she still held the kind and gentle heart she had as a five year old when they first met!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **2 hours later…**_

After eating the turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwiches and munching on assorted fruits and veggie cubes, the married couple found themselves indulging in small talk, mostly bringing up past memories. Which was fitting considering where they were was a place of many happy memories.

"Hahaha, okay, okay, okay, run that by me again, Flakes! What?!" Flippy laughed, clutching his stomach.

"I said: Don't you think I'm a little old to be wearing this?" Flaky gestured to the flower halo adorning her head. "I love it, but isn't it a bit… childish?"

Flippy gave Flaky the "people's eyebrow" and finished it off with a half-smirk.

"Sweetie, you're married to a guy who's in his 20's and watches My Little Pony. As far as I'm concerned, making flower jewelry is NOT only for children. And plus, when does ANYONE in this town act their age?"

Flaky shifted her eyes up to the sky and thought on that for a moment. She came to the realization that Flippy was right, it wasn't such a peculiar thing for her to be wearing a flower halo after all. And besides, it did bring back good memories from years past. She remembered when they would come here and Flippy would decorate Flaky with so many flowery items that she looked like a walking bouquet!

"Ah… we had such good times here, yeah?" Flippy sighed.

The soldier propped himself back like a fold-up lawn chair, using his hands to support his weight. He looked up at the night sky and admired the pretty stars and the glowing white moon. He could pick out a few constellations like Ursa Major and even it's counterpart, Ursa Minor.

Flaky hummed in thought and nodded in agreement with her husband. She moved closer to him, giving Flippy the signal to wrap his arm around her and bring her in closer for a cuddle.

"When did we stop coming here, Flippy?" Flaky broke the silence after a good minute.

Flippy thought for a moment, trying to trace back the exact date in his memory. He eventually found it and answered.

"About… 8 or 9 years ago, hon. Remember, that was after my father…"

Flippy paused in his tracks and looked down. He had gotten past the five stages of grief a while back, and he was happy with his life now. But still, sometimes when he thought of his dad, he could feel a bit sad and even regretful. Even though it wasn't his fault, losing your dad at the age of 11 and having your mom put you in foster care while she dealt with the grief by leaving town on her own and never coming back was hard on the veteran.

Luckily, Flaky was there, and she snuggled into Flippy's form, breathing his scent in and out through her nose.

"I know, I miss your dad too. Even though I didn't see him much, in the times I _did_ see him, he was a kind man." she cooed.

"Y-Yeah," Flippy sniffled, wiping a single tear away. "A bit absent-minded and even a little bit of p-procrastinator, but he was the best dad in the world."

Flaky nodded.

"Yeah, and those sandwiches you made? Just like your mom's!"

She wasn't sure why she was bringing up all these childhood memories tonight. Probably because, again, this was place of childhood memories for both critters and with one memory came another.

"Ah, heckin' heck, all this childhood talk is making me think about what it would be like if we -he paused as a blush graced his face- had… kids of our own."

Flaky felt her red face turn even more red at that sentence. She had also been thinking about what life would be like for them if they had kids. She had stated time and time again that she knew she was responsible to handle a child, and she loved children, too. She also knew her husband, and his counterpart both had soft spots for children as well.

"Y-Yeah… kids… of our very own…" Flaky whispered.

Flippy looked down at Flaky and brushed her quills out of her face, being careful not to prick himself or knock off her flower halo.

"You ever think of any names, Flaky? Names for any kids we may have?" he inquired.

Flaky nodded.

"Personally I like the name Floyd, for a little boy, of course. Or maybe Amelia for a little girl?"

Flippy's handsome dark eyes brightened up in approval. He loved the sounds of those name, especially the name for a boy: Floyd. Such a soft sounding name, and it really rolled off the tongue when you said it. Plus, he liked that it started with an "Fl" like their names, it was almost too cute.

"Hm, I see. Well, personally I'm stuck on girl names, myself. There are two that stand out to me, though: Emma and Rosie." Flippy admitted.

Flaky laughed yet again. Her husband was quite feminine for someone who once fought in the war.

"I like Rosie the best, such a cutesy name." she said.

"Ah, ya think so? Thanks, Flaky, dear." Flippy replied.

The two Tree Friends who were ever-so-perfect for each other nuzzled their noses together and shared a kiss on the lips. Flippy took a glance at his convenient watch and saw it was almost 11 p.m. It would soon be midnight and they'd be tired in the morning if they didn't get home and go to bed. Still, it was a shame to have to end this night of bliss and nostalgia.

After packing up the leftover food and containers and sealing them in the duffel bag, Flippy took his place by Flaky and wrapped his arm around her, perfectly matching her footsteps yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home, Flippy went to the kitchen and took care of the containers. He put the empty ones in the sink and the ones that were still at least half full of cubed fruits and veggies in the fridge. When he came back out to the living room, he saw that Flaky had turned on a lamp and was stretching her arms out.

Flippy watched his wife stretch her arms up to the ceiling. The romper she wore was a short one and seemed more like the overalls she often wore as a child. It exposed her legs and was even tight to a point where he could see her figure very nicely, his eyes even wandered to her rear as her stretches made its shape fairly visible. Flippy knew he shouldn't stare like this, even at his wife, but he couldn't help it; she was far too ravishing not to gaze at.

But, he decided to clear his throat and get her attention before she saw he was gawking at her curves. When she looked behind herself, he had made it look like he was only looking at her in a non suspicious way.

"You, uh, tired?" he asked.

Flaky stepped closer to Flippy, shaking her head "no".

"I'm too excited to go to bed right now. I'm having so much fun that I don't wanna sleep just yet."

A tiny smirk grew on Flippy's face. He took a slow stride over to Flaky, making sure to seem as alluring as possible in the low lamp light that glowed in the living room.

"Well, if you want, there's still... _one_ thing we can do to make the night last a bit longer~" the veteran whispered.

Flaky felt her husband's strong, yet soft hands grab her hips and pull her closer to his body. She didn't object at all, and she knew what Flippy was asking of her, too. She wasn't sure this is what she meant by "finding a way to make the night last longer", but it certainly didn't sound like a bad idea either. So, with a grin on her perfect red lips, Flaky wrapped her arms around Flippy's broad shoulders and awaited a kiss from him.

Flippy knew Flaky wanted him to make the first moves, so, he did. He leaned down slightly and pressed his hungry lips to hers. They molded against Flaky's perfectly, and he would only pull away to catch his breath, the same for Flaky. The two hadn't had sex in at least a month and didn't realize just how much they both missed gripping each other and stroking each other's hair.

The kisses continued for so long until Flaky nipped at Flippy's bottom lip, this caused him to almost lose control of his animalistic urges. He pushed Flaky against the living room wall and pinned her wrists to the side of her head. He made sure not to be too hard so her head wouldn't get hurt, but Flaky still felt the hard wall slightly bump the back of her head.

"Ah! Flippy, wait!"

But it was too late, he had already recaptured her mouth in his and pushed his tongue into her mouth. This made Flaky forget all about bumping her head and made her crave more of Flippy's touches and kisses. She felt up and down his body and arms. There were definitely muscles there and they felt good against her hands.

Flippy wasted no time in feeling Flaky's body too. Her figure wasn't an hourglass one, but he wasn't complaining. She was already so beautiful and perfect in his eyes, he didn't care if she wasn't as thin as a magazine model. And he knew more than half of those things were fake, too.

Flaky's hands found their way back up to Flippy's face again and pulled away for several gasps of breath. She never expected Flippy would be rough like this when they made love, that was normally Fliqpy's thing.

After catching her breath, she gazed into Flippy's half-lidded eyes and saw lust swirling within the black depths of them.

"Should we… move this to t-the bedroom?" she asked.

Flippy nodded and picked up his wife in a fitting bridal style pose and carried her down the hall to their bedroom. He set her down when he reached the door and Flaky was the first to go in, as Flippy took steps backwards while she closed the door behind them. She had his sit on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll… take over for now, if you don't mind, Flippy." Flaky said, gathering up all the confidence she could find in her heart.

She was doing her best to sound seductive but not so far as to sound like a trashy slut. She could still be alluring and not use coarse, kinky language that some may use.

"Go ahead," Flippy winked. "I'm all yours, dearest."

Flaky blushed but nevertheless held her confidence. She held Flippy's shoulders and even slightly massaged them, feeling his muscles. She leaned in for another deep, passionate kiss that she needed more than she thought. Their tongues also resumed to dance and suck against one another's, tasting and savouring the flavors in their mouths.

As they kissed, Flippy traced his palm down Flaky's back until he found her rear cheeks. He made a bold move and decided to squeeze one of them. Flaky gasped into the kiss and pulled away from it. She made a loving glare at him while he made a cheeky smile and chuckled.

"Back up, mister comedian."

Flippy kept that smirk to his lips and did as he was told. He moved backwards onto his bed, with Flaky crawling after him like a cat.

"If you say so, ma'am." the bear joked.

"I DO say so, soldier, now just sit back and relax." Flaky ordered.

Flippy untensed his muscles as Flaky caressed them with her gentle hands. He was proud of her for keeping her confidence boost up for this long and hoped to see it last the whole way through.

Flaky traced her hands down to the bottom of Flippy's white t-shirt with his favourite band logo, Fall Out Boy, on it and pulled it over his head. He happily helped her toss it to the floor so she could admire his muscular arms and fluffy chest in full view. She didn't care how many times she saw it, Flaky always loved his floof. So much so, that she scribbled her fingers in it and felt the skin underneath all that fluff.

Flippy laughed and decided to mess with her quills as payment for this pleasurable feeling. Flaky felt Flippy's hands play with her messy quills and tug at the sensitive parts as well, and as much as he hated to see it go, he even removed her flower halo and set it aside. The nerves in Flaky's body shook in pleasure as Flippy's skilled hands worked on them, and her moans were not easy to hide either. Still, she had to concentrate and finish where she started.

After messing with his chest floof, Faky moved down to his crotch area and started to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops of his BDU pants. The metal buckle of the belt clanged as it hit the floor, and Flaky went to work on removing the pants of her husband.

"If I don't need my shirt, you don't need this romper." Flippy said.

He pushed romper aside and pulled it down to Flaky's butt, leaving the rest to her. He lifted his legs to slip his pants off, while she removed her blue romper and tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Their temperatures heated up as they gazed upon each other's nearly naked bodies. Flaky blushed at the erection in Flippy's underwear, but didn't chicken out just yet. Instead, she grabbed his hands and lead them to her back to where her bra clips met and held together.

Flippy grinned and happily unhooked her white bra, whilst Flaky did the honors of throwing it aside. Her husband's starving eyes studied her mammaries with lust in them.

"Okay, Flakes… you did your share." he whispered.

In the blink of an eye, Flippy changed their position and pinned her down underneath him.

"My turn…"

Flaky's pupils shrunk a little and her blush changed from pink to red, but she wouldn't find herself being a coward about this, so, she just pulled Flippy down for a quick peck on the lips to communicate her approval.

Flippy nodded and started to act. He kissed her forehead, nose, and even her lips once more before kissing her collarbone. He even used his tongue and switched between that and his lips to please her. Flaky moaned and ran her nails across Flippy's back, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Soon Flaky felt him start to kiss her breasts and when his eyes locked with her pink buds, he readied himself for a move he hadn't pulled before.

 _You can do this Flippy, you can do this…_ he chanted in his mind.

He stuck out his tongue and ran them across Flaky's left bud, making the younger Tree Friend gasp in pleasure and shock. Flippy never used his mouth like this before, and it was too difficult to describe how it felt. It gave her more chills and made her moans louder, so, Flippy guessed this was good.

He soon moved to her other bud and also started to rub his secluded length against Flaky's panties. This was to tease her and pleasure her, but Flaky felt more of the teasing half of the deal. So much so, she tried bucking her hips upward to feel the sensation more, but it wasn't enough.

"Flippy, please!" she panted.

The bear lifted himself up from her chest to make eye contact with her. He decided to tease her one last time, he found it fun and could see why Fliqpy found it entertaining to poke fun at her like this.

"Please… what?"

Flaky thought for a moment on what to say. She didn't wanna say it, because it sounded lewd and even slightly kinky, but she was tired of the caressing at this point, she needed this badly. And they both wanted to finish this date night off with a bang, so, she prepared herself for the phrase she was about to say.

"Please… take me, now."

There, she had done it. And she couldn't believe she did it, either, because she actually didn't feel as much shame as she thought she would. Flippy closed his eyes in a carefree way and nodded. He removed his boxers and tossed them aside, his member erect and ready for entry. Flaky felt him pry her underwear down her legs, and once they reached her ankles, she finished the job by kicking them off.

Flippy took a deep breath in and placed himself at Flaky entrance. Her womanhood was dripping with fluids, meaning she was way past done waiting for this part. So, he slid himself in with ease, not needing to worry about hurting her as much since she wasn't a virgin, but still, not so rough that she'd end up crying.

Flaky cried out in pleasure, and didn't even feel any pain this time. Still, she felt extremely full inside, knowing she hadn't been touched in almost a full month, it left her sorta "pent up" and still tight. Flippy pulled out slightly, leaving only a few inches inside before thrusting back in. Flaky moaned again, and so did Flippy. He almost forgot how ridgedy the inside of a girl's womanhood was and how good it felt against the sensitive skin of his member.

The thrusts continued again, and so did the noises of satisfaction from both critters. They had longed for these touches and feelings for so long it was almost like starvation. Flippy decided to go faster and harder than his usual rhythm went, his groin area hitting Flaky's and making a gentle pounding noise. Flaky never before felt this much exhilaration from making love before, although she's only done it a few times. She chalked this one up to one of her favourite times, even though she was sure she'd have many more.

"F-Flippy, that's so g-g-good! Ah, no! I shouldn't s-say that!" Flaky gasped.

"N-No, keep saying it, I l-love hearing it!" Flippy replied back with gasps of his own.

The minutes passed and soon Flippy felt the tight sensation in his stomach that meant he was about to release. He knew Flaky wouldn't mind, because of she did, she would have asked for him to use a condom. So, with two last, big thrusts, Flippy ground himself against Flaky so their frames mixed together. He felt his release come out inside of her, and her own release made his member even more wet.

Flippy puffed out a sigh into Flaky's non-visible ear before lifting his head to meet Flaky's gaze. She was _definitely_ tired now, and looked ready to pass out any moment. Still, they needed to clean themselves so their fur wouldn't stain. Flippy's tissue box on the bedside dresser was perfect for that, so, they cleansed themselves to the best of their ability before taking cover under the… well, covers.

Flaky cuddled up to Flippy and sighed in pure bliss and ecstasy. This was by far one of the best date nights she had ever had in her life. And what a finale it had, she never thought Flippy would be a fan of rough sex, or at least semi-rough sex, but boy did he surprise her tonight.

"That was… by far the best night of my life…" Flaky admitted.

Her voice was giving out and it sounded much slower. She was just about to conk out and drift into dreamland. Flippy petted her messy quills and smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Mine too, dear. Mine too…" he whispered, falling asleep just after she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

"Oh jeez, what'll I do, what'll I do?" Flaky questioned herself.

The red porcupine was pacing the bathroom in a panic. She had set something on the sink and was waiting for three minutes to pass before she picked it up again. She only hoped she would be able to take whatever result the test gave her like a champ. If it said yes, then she'd just tell the boys and see what they thought.

If no, well, she'd of course be disappointed, but maybe also relieved from the stress of possibly being…

After all, she had been feeling slightly woozy and sick lately, even feeling like vomiting. Not to mention it was hard to taste things the same way she used to.

The three minutes came and went and before she knew it, Flaky was reaching over to the stick that she had placed on the counter with a shaky hand. She picked it up, almost dropping it in the process, and her eyes were screwed shut, so, she didn't see the result yet. She opened up one eye slowly and then the other so she was half squinting. And when she saw the result on the test, her eyes popped open all the way.

"Oh… my… goodness…" she squeaked.

Just then, the bathroom door opened, causing the porcupine to spin around in fear. It had been so quiet in the bathroom that it was like a jumpscare hearing any other noise that didn't come from her. And when she saw who opened the door, she froze on the spot. Because this was exactly who she needed to tell the news to right now.

Flippy.

"Flaky? Are you okay?" the green soldier asked.

Then he looked down and noticed she was holding a light pink stick in her shaking grip.

"What's that you've got?" he asked, pointing to the test.

Flaky gulped.

 _Oh, boy…_

* * *

Done! Haha, it's five a.m. and I should be sleeping off this pneumonia! But who the hell cares, I have another chapter of this story out, and a lemon is in it too! Man feels like forever since we had a lemon in this story, huh? And if you want, I can continue this storyline when Flippy gets his turn next.

Fliqpy gets his turn next and I am open for suggestions on a story.

Hope you liked this chapter, because I honestly do! It was really sweet and we got some plot about Flippy's family and how he and Flaky were childhood friends.

R&R!


	8. DELETED SCENE FROM CHAPTER 6

(Deleted Scene From Chapter 6)

 _ **Okay, I wanted to do a bath scene between Fliqpy and Flaky in chapter 6, but I felt like maybe it was already going too long already. But after some debate and asking a friend, I decided to do a deleted scene between them. I hope I do this good, because I honestly have no clue what adults do when they bathe together…**_

 _ **Egggh!**_

 _ **Anyway, here's your fanservice, ugh, ahem, I mean, deleted chapter!**_

Flaky had never really taken a bath with her husband, with EITHER of them. There was one time when she was sparring with Fliqpy about his PDA (Public Display of Affection) back when they were just boyfriend and girlfriend, and she said to him: "What's next, you're gonna ask to take a bath with me?!"

She remembered stopping dead in her tracks after saying that. She knew how smug and sly Fliqpy was and giving him an idea wasn't typically a good thing. Ah, the sneaky and cocky expression that graced his face that day…

"Do you _wanna_ take a bath together?~" he had asked.

Flaky's face had turned so dark pink she may have very well been Giggles' mom, Gigi, at that point! She bawled her fists and threw a throw pillow from the couch at him just for that remark! At least then the name "throw pillow" made sense!

And now here she was, about to strip from her clothes, or at least the rest of them, and get into a bathtub with Fliqpy. She always pictured she'd do this with Flippy first, because that's how it normally worked, right? Well, maybe there are some things in their lives that wouldn't follow that pattern. And THIS just HAD to be one of them, didn't it?!

Fliqpy took off his leather gloves with the spike knuckles and felt the water as it spilled out of the faucet. It was pleasantly warm, the perfect temperature for soaking in and washing the oil out of Flaky's quills. Speaking of which…

The former killer looked back at his wife who was averting eye contact and holding her arms with a burning blush on her pretty face. He stood up straight and approached her, causing her to look up.

"You know, we don't have to take this bath together. You can just take it on your own, babe." Fliqpy said.

He had to talk a little loudly so Flaky could hear him over the running water, but there was a clear tenderness in his voice.

"No, it's fine. Just… don't look at me while I strip." Flaky assured him.

She fluffed his chest floof a little before stepping back. She waited for him to turn around, and when he did, she started to remove her orange shorts. She didn't mind him seeing her naked, but she also didn't want him staring at her while she stripped out of her clothes. Staring made her anxiety kick in and she didn't want that.

She turned around and threw her shorts by the door and reached behind her back to get the zipper of her bra. After that was thrown too, she turned back around. But when she saw Fliqpy had slightly turned his body to look at her, she shrieked and covered her chest with her arms.

"EEK! You said you wouldn't stare, you pervert!"

"Pervert?" Fliqpy asked before shaking his head with closed eyes. "Flaky don't you get it?"

Flaky opened one eye after hearing the water shut off. There was a deafening sense of silence afterwards, like there always is whenever the water turns off. Flaky felt the same way after a loud fan or air conditioner shut off, too.

 **(A/N: We all know this feeling, don't lie.)**

Fliqpy slowly strode over to his wife in red, who was starting to turn pink, actually. He leaned down towards her slightly and placed his thumb on her bottom lip while his curled up index finger cradled her chin. His thumb traced her bottom lip in a soft pattern, it was almost like he was trying to open her mouth up and look inside.

"I can't help being this way, especially around you. You do things to me, things that make me lose control. And when you keep secrets from me…"

He paused for a moment to trail his hands up to her quills where the oil was starting to crust. Yet, he still fiddled with them, trying to find the sensitive parts. She knew he was doing this to emphasize the secret keeping she did from him all this time they were together. But was he mad about it?

"You… worry me. I often feel like you're still scared of me, dear. But you're not, right?"

Flaky breathed slowly in and out and stared up at Fliqpy with big eyes. She shook her head in pure honesty and closed her lips, Fliqpy retracted his hands from her and smiled. He seemed happy again, which was good, because none of his friends liked seeing him sad or upset. And Flaky especially didn't like when he was sad and upset.

Fliqpy walked towards the tub and removed his dark green tank top. Flaky blushed and admired his features. His back was sturdy and the arm muscles were definitely something she liked seeing. His body was like eye candy, and his hair was perfect swoon material, she could see why so many girls would ask him (well, ask Flippy) if they could touch it. Her eyes then drifted to his mom jeans being held up by his belt. She found it cute how he wore those, even now, when he knew what they were. He claimed that as long as they were comfortable, he didn't care.

She heard his belt buckle jingle and his pants dropped to the floor. He remained only in his red boxers now. Flaky's pupils dilated and her blush snuck up on her when she realized she was staring, and she quickly covered her eyes and turned around. She heard fabric rustle and then it dropped to the floor.

All it took was the sound of water moving and she looked again. Fliqpy was in the bath, his arm resting on the side of the tub and his head slightly laid back. The pleasant temperature of the water felt good on his fur and skin and the steam from the bath was calming.

Flaky sighed and decided to stop delaying the inevitable. She dropped her underwear to her ankles, kicked them to the side and headed into the bath as well. She was a little ways away from her husband with her back turned to him. The pleasant temperature of the warm water was relaxing to her as well.

After about a minute sitting like this, Flaky heard movement in the water behind her, startling her. But she untensed a little when she felt familiar hands grab her mammaries, and pull her back. She made tiny, quizzical squeaking noises as she pulled into the embrace of her husband. Fliqpy snuggled his head into her neck, placing several kisses on her neck and shoulders. Flaky moaned in pleasure and placed her hands over his.

"You're so tense, honey…" he whispered sensually.

His hot breath trailed down her neck and back, giving the porcupine goosebumps on her arms.

Flaky sighed again and leaned back against her husband. She closed her eyes halfway and purred in affection as Fliqpy massaged her breasts lovingly. He squeezed them gently and traced circles around her buds, even twisted them once or twice, making Flaky gasp.

She knew she said "no funny stuff" before they came in here, but this was just too good of a feeling to scold him for.

So, instead, she decided to say something else.

"Fliqpy?" the red beauty began.

"Hm?" he replied back.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry I kept the secret about my quills from you. I was just s-scared of what you might do to me if you found out."

Fliqpy was silent for a while before answering.

"I understand. I guess maybe I can get a little, heh, carried away with you. But, like I said before, sometimes I just can't help it. You do shit to me, hon. Shit like… This."

He suddenly sat her up and turned her around, placing his wet palms on her face. Wasting no time for any further explanation, he kissed her. A special kiss only he and Flippy could both give her, full of passion and love. Flaky moaned from the back of her throat as he body was then dipped into the water, only her face above the surface. Fliqpy soon added his tongue in, making Flaky moan even more. It was almost too much for her to handle, and it even felt suffocating at this point! When the kiss broke, Flaky brought her head up out of the water again and panted for breath.

"Well, that's one way to get your hair wet." Fliqpy joked, stroking her cheek with his palm.

Flaky nodded and let out one last sigh. She reached for the bottle of shampoo so she could wash the oil out of her quills, but it was over by Fliqpy's arm, and when he saw her reaching over, he took it as an opportunity to go for more.

He gave her a kiss that lasted for about five seconds.

"Ah… no, no, no, I wasn't aiming for a kiss, I just need this." Flaky explained.

She showed the bottle of shampoo and started pouring it into her hand, Fliqpy's ears lowered in embarrassment.

Flaky rubbed the sweet smelling shampoo in her quills, being careful not to prick herself or pull too hard. If she pulled in the wrong place or pulled too hard, it would hurt her. Fliqpy watched as his wife so carefully put the shampoo in her hair-like quills. She clearly had practice on precise washing techniques.

"Um, I need the… the shower head to rinse my hair." Flaky said.

It was behind her and she'd need to stand up and turn around to get it, but then he'd have a perfect view of everything behind her, and she didn't want that.

"I'll get it for you," Fliqpy offered.

Before Flaky could object, he already stood up and reached for the detachable shower head. Flaky exclaimed and blushed, covering her face with her palms to keep herself from staring. That didn't last long when she heard him sit back down again, making the water move back and forth slightly.

"Here, lemme help you, Flaky." the green bear said.

Flaky uncovered her face and stared at her husband for a moment. Then she nodded and turned her back him, turning the faucet on and switching the shower head on. The water streams hit her quills and caused more shivers to go down her spine at the soothing temperature of the water. She sighed and let Fliqpy do his work. He brushed his hands through her scarlet locks, making sure to get the shampoo out and tame her hair-like quills.

"I'll do the top ones now, okay?" Fliqpy murmured.

Flaky made a small noise, telling him she was ready. She closed her eyes to avoid getting shampoo in her eyes and when she felt the water and soap run down her face, she automatically scrunched her face up. Nevertheless, she sat still and allowed Fliqpy to groom and clean her mess of quills.

Once her hair was free of soap, she turned off the shower head and stood up to put it back. But then she remembered… Ever so slightly, she glanced behind her and sure enough, the bear behind her was loving the view of her back and behind. She glared at him and sat back down with a curt blush. Fliqpy raised one of his brows and squinted the other, a smarmy expression gracing his face.

"I would like very much to touch that nice ass of yours, Flakes." he growled.

Flaky made an unimpressed face at him and swiftly smacked her palm across the water, splashing him in the face. His floofy bangs covered his eyes and water dripped from them, Fliqpy dragged his palm upwards, brushing them out of his face. He sniggered, quite adorably, Flaky admitted.

"Totally worth it," he added.

Flaky simply rolled her eyes. What WAS she going to do with him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After cleaning Flaky's quills, they drained the water and Flaky wrapped her bathrobe around herself and tied the sash. Fliqpy had wrapped a towel around his waist and used another one to dry his hair and chest, Flaky stole a glance at him and saw his hair was a complete mess after the bath. She smiled at his wacky hair and turned back to tying her robe sash, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked behind her, she saw the gorgeous golden orbs of Fliqpy, he was staring at her, giving her that "I'm trying to read your mind" look.

That's what she named this stare.

Fliqpy grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top of it.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Flaky raised one eyebrow at him.

"F-For what? You're being too weird right now…" the redhead spoke.

She was trying not to smile at his affections, but she failed and ended up smiling while looking up at him with doe eyes. Fliqpy smiled back and gave her a peck on the forehead, nose, and lips, all in that order.

"I'll be in the bedroom, sweet face."

With that, he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Flaky very confused. She touched two fingers to her lips where he had pecked her, her face blank at first, but then transitioned back into a smile.

"What a dweeb…"

* * *

Done! I know this probably felt like a full fledged chapter, but trust me, Fliqpy is still gonna get his "turn" in the next chapter. This doesn't count, because it was a deleted/bonus scene.

I still don't know what I wanna do for his next turn. Someone suggested I do a chapter where he's at his lowest point and needs to learn to cope with his depression, but maybe I'll save that for a later chapter. It's a good idea, but I don't wanna do another depression chapter for a while.

Maybe I'll do one where he's hanging out with his friends and not just Flaky, so, you guys can see how he behaves around other people.

Either way, I hope you like this deleted bath scene, hehe, oh Fliqpy, you perverted son of a bitch…

R&R!


End file.
